


The Boss's Daughter

by taylorann_1426



Category: Flashpoint, Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, OC x Spike Scarlatti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an SRU officer is never easy, especially when you're the best profiler in the city's daughter and join Team One. Along side Sam, Jules, Spike, Ed, and Taylor's father, the team take on many hot calls, not all of them a piece of cake. Follow the journey of Taylor and the many challenges she faces as the secondary bomb tech and a sniper of Team One. She also balances alongside work, her relationship with Spike Scarlatti, the king of all things techy and geeky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Do you want to know what my life's like? Well let me give you a sneak peak. When I was 8 years old my mother and father were killed in a bomb set off by the local mob because my father was on there hit list. I was not at home at time. The only thing that saved me from going into the foster system was a detective named Greg Parker. He got me out of class and told me all that happened, apparently he had been close with my father since they worked on the force together. After the whole situation, Parker took me home with him and ended up adopting me. 16 years later at the age of 24, I was standing in the locker room at the SRU changing for my first day on the job.

Sure, my father had tried to keep me away from his job after he joined up with the SRU, but I was fascinated. I did not want the thing that happened that night, to happen to anyone else. I learned everything I could from him, and went on my first ride along when I was 14. By the time I was 18 and off to collage, I knew what I wanted my life to become. My father on the other hand, hoped I'd not become a bomb tech. If anything, he thought I would go off to get a degree in psychology and replace him as a negotiator when he retired. Three years ago I came back from collage and started off working the desk, but by now, I was the best of the best. My father was hesitant to let me even sign up, so when I tried sneaking it around his nose and he caught me.....Well, let's just say it DID NOT go well at all. That was, until his boss saw my qualification papers and talked to my father about it.

*present tense*

Here I am as officer Scarlatti's right hand and part of tactical. "Newbie, what's up?" I hear Sam Braddock ask from behind me. Turns out, all the guys except Spike and my dad were behind me. "You guys trying to figure out a way to haze me into the group?" I say chuckling. I had overheard them talking about it a minute ago. One idea was to put cream cheese in my boots. "Nah. Us? Come on, boss wants us in the briefing room." He states. "I wouldn't mess with her Sam, that's the boss's daughter." I hear Ed say to him from behind me. "Wait what?" I hear Sam respond. "That would be correct. Better watch out army boy." I say turning around and smirking. "I will." Sam says chuckling and smiling back. We walk into the briefing room and my dad and Spike are there. "Wondered when you all would show up." My dad states. "Max, I see you've met your teammates." He adds. "Yes sir." I state nodding. "It's time to get to work." He says clapping his hands together and smiling at all of us.


	2. Chapter 1

* **two years later** *

"SPIKE!" I yell over the com. "Talk to me Spikey." I state. The other team members were yelling as well, all wanting an answer to if Spike was alright.

Two hours ago, there had been a bomb call. Two bombs, right in the downtown area. I went to one while Spike went to the other. When I'd gotten mine disabled and was on my way back to the rest of the team, Spike was still working on his. The difference between the bombs was that mine was a regular good old fashioned one wire, cut it and be done with it bomb. Spike on the other hand, had taken on the task of disarming a timed, 50 wire, big kahoona of a bomb that if it exploded, would take out half of the downtown area. Then things got dicey. The man who had made the bomb somehow got inside. Now here we are, wondering if the gun shots we'd heard had come from Spike or from the bomber. All that being said, there was still a bomb to be finished disarming as well.

" _I'm alright. I'm alright. Bomb disabled. Bomber is down, but not dead._ " He says breathing heavily. "Michaelangelo Scarlatii, what were you thinking?" Ed asks when he comes out. I hug Spike, but then realize he had been shot in the arm. "Just doing my job Ed." Spike says. I take him over to the EMS area and then help load the SUV's. "Don't scare me like that." I say putting say putting a hand on his shoulder once he walks over to where I am. "I'm alright." He says hugging me. "Come on, first rounds on me." He chuckles. "What's this? Your third time? Wordy has the most." I state. He smirked and got in the SUV with me. There was a rule that whoever got shot had to by the first round. Most of the time it was Wordy. Poor Wordy.

We get back to the station and change. "Deadshot!" I hear Spike yell. "Hm?" I ask turning around. "Come on." He chuckles. "I thought you were changing still." I say rolling my eyes. "Nah. I decided to make sure Babycakes was alright." He says. "I see. How is she?" I ask. "Still haven't gotten that dang shag carpet out of her treads yet. I've been working on it for weeks." He mutters. You may be wondering why they call me Deadshot. Well....long story short, we were on a call one time and they needed someone as Sierra one because Ed was gone and Sam was dealing negations with my dad and Jules was in rehab at the time. Besides being a trained bomb expert, I also have a reputation for being pretty good at sniping. I got on top of the command vehicle to get a shot from 200 yards away, and hit the guy dead on when my dad called Scorpio. Ever since then, I have been known for my crazy ways of taking shots and still being accurate. No doubt about it, Ed was still number one, but everyone on the team had looked at me differently since that day, only one month into being a member of there team. "The Goose right?" I ask about where we are going. He nods. "You guys coming?" I ask Sam, Ed, Jules, and my dad. Sam and Jules nod, but Ed says he has work and my dad...well he just doesn't like bars much anymore. We head off to the Goose and instead of going home afterwards, I head to the station. I was sure dad would still be there. "I'll see later then?" Spike had asked, and I had nodded and walked off to my car. "Dad?" I ask looking around the station. There was my dad, talking with some kid, in the meeting room. "Max." He says snapping up to look at me in surprise. "I was....worried about you, I thought you'd like to talk...but uh...I'll just see you tomorrow...." I trail off. "No. No. Sit....please." He says giving me a....was it a sad look? One of pleading? I couldn't tell, but I sat down anyways. "Max. This is Dean." He states. "Your...your son Dean? The...Dean?" I question. He nods. "He wants to start staying with me on the weekends, and soon maybe weeks." Dad says. "I...that's great. That's awesome." I say smiling. "I've told Dean about you. I think you two are going to get along great. Now, how about some dinner? He asks. "I told Spike...you know. Sure. Sure." I state. We all headed off to grab some late night dinner and dad put his arm around Dean and I. "My kids. Together. I never thought this would happen, but I'm so glad it did." He smiles.

I get to my apartment around 11 PM and Spike was on the couch waiting for me. "Sorry I missed dinner with your parents and you. I...I got to meet Dean." I say smiling. "Dean. Parker? That's...wow." Spike says. I nod. I sit down on top of him and he chuckles and tries to pick me up so I'm next to him. "Is it me or have you gotten heavier?" He chuckles. "Shutttt uppppp." I say in Italian. He smirks and kisses me on the cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He says softly looking at me. "Right back at ya bud." I state. "Get some sleep. You did get shot today." I say to him. He nods and drags me to bed with him.


	3. Chapter 2

"Results are back! Jules, was 100% accurate with 2.35 minutes, while Sam had a whopping 1.5 minutes but was unable to keep up with Jules." Ed reads off coming into the gun locker. "Ohhhhh." Spike and I say. "Oh not so fast Spikey boy, your results weren't so hot either. Surprisingly, Taylor is the winner out of all of you with a total of 1.75 minutes and an accuracy of 89%." Ed states. Spike, Sam and Jules all pat me on the back and Ed smiles. The alarm sounds. "Team one! You have a hot call on South Boulevard at Eastern High. Shoot out is in progress." Winnie says. "Let's go." Ed says as we all run off to pack the SUV's. I hop in one car with Jules, Sam and Spike are in another, with Ed and my dad in the lead. "Winnie fill me in." My dad says over the com. "The kid is a 16 year old named James Matthews, hasn't been flagged in the system yet and is well loved in the community. I'll get back to you when I can get more information." She states. "Copy that." My dad says. "Alright. Taylor and Sam you're with me." Ed says over the com. "Spike I want you to pick out every piece of this kids life from top to bottom, see what you can get me and try and get the cameras inside to work. Jules you're my second." Boss states.

We arrive on scene and I grab the supplies needed. Sam hands me a helmet and I hand Ed one. "Sam, you take the east and see what you can find, I'll take deadshot here with me west and start evacuation there." Ed states. "Copy that. Meet back here in 30." Sam says heading off. I load my gun and attach it to my vest. Then head off with Eddie. " _No joy._ " Sam says over the com. " _Alright. Head North Sam. Spike how's the cameras coming along bud?_ " Ed asks. " _In 3, 2, 1...and we have access_." Spike says. " _Looking now, but besides us I'm not seeing anyone in the halls. There are some gaps though in the field of vision for the cameras. I'd be careful around the corners._ " Spike states. " _Copy that._ " I say.

An hour later we find the subject holding a gun to a hostages head. It was his bully that he had dealt with for 3 years. My dad tries to talk him down but it isn't working. The kid is going to end up killing himself if we don't get it under control. That's when he snaps and shoots at us. I get my dad behind a shield and then hold my gun up at the subject, while still behind the shield. My dad was behind me peaking out from the side. He tried talking the subject down again. " _Scorpio_." He says after another 10 minutes of the subject yelling, the kid was a second away from shooting the hostage when I shot. " _Subject down. Coming out now Spike and Jules._ " My dad says sighing and looking at the kid on the ground. Sam was helping the hostage, who was a 18 year old jock. "Are you alright?" Ed asks me as I head off to the cop car to get taken to get questioned. I nod.

I get showered and changed when I get back to the station and then sit down to the join the group as they were talking about the hot call. "There she is." Ed says putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile a bit. The meeting ends an hour later and I grab my coat to head out with Spike. "Dinner at my parents place?" He asks. "Yeah." I say softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Spike asks when we get in to the car. "I'm fine." I say looking at him. "You may want to do the math one day on all those I'm fines." He says. I look out the window of the car the rest of the way to Spike's parents house.

"Taylor! Mikey!" Spike's mom says seeing us and hugging us. "Hi Mrs. Scarlatti." I say putting down my bag. "How were your days?" She asks finishing dinner. "Fine." I say smiling slightly. "Mr. Scarlatti." I say to Spike's father sitting down at the dinner table. "Just staying for dinner tonight ma. I'm going to Taylor's apartment after." He says kissing her cheek and sitting down after helping set the table. It was awkward at first with Spike's dad not wanting to talk, but I went with it. He didn't like Spike's work or mine. He didn't want us to die, but I mean what were we suppose to do? It's in the job description that the job is dangerous and we could possibly die and we loved our jobs.


	4. Chapter 3

"There she is!" My dad says as I walk into the gym. "I was gone what? One day?" I say laughing. "Still. For you that's a long time." He says smiling. "I was a good girlfriend and went with Spike and his nephew to the amusement park alright?" I say. He chuckles.  "That doesn't mean you can skip training day." He points out. "I'm ready. Throw it on me." I say smirking and raising my hands in surrender. "Spike should be here any minute, he had to go check on his parents." I say. "Yeah. I heard about his dad." My dad says with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"His dad should be out of the hospital by tonight. I'm gonna go change and get ready. Training field at 8?" I ask. He nods and I start to head off. "Taylor?" My dad asks before I can get out the door. "Yeah boss?" I say turning around. "I was thinking Dean could come on a ride along after training. We do have that guy to take from the jail to the hospital today. He's been begging me for weeks and Clark wants to come too. What do you think?" He asks. "Yeah sure." I say. "Good. Dean will be riding along with you and I and Clark will be with his dad and Spike." He says. "Copy that." I say heading off.

A few hours later I was in my gear and helping to pack the SUV for the day with Spike. "Your dad is gonna be alright." I reassure to him. He nods, but does not say a word. Quiet Spike was unusual, but I let it slide for now. Dean and Clark come in as we are still packing. "Hey. I know you two." I chuckle. "How's it going little brother?" I add jokingly to Dean. "Good." He says. "Wait. She's your sister?" Clark asks. I laugh a bit. My dad comes in with Ed and the rest of the team. "Alright. Let's get moving!" Ed says hoping into the first SUV. Spike gets in with him. I hop in with my dad, getting in the drivers seat. We head off to the jail first, then head off towards the St. Johnson Memorial Hospital that the jail uses for sick or hurt inmates.

" _Guys. Repair van ahead. It isn't suppose to be on the route._ " Jules says. " _Alright let's go check it out._ " Ed says to Sam. We all stop the SUV's. Spike stays in the SUV to check out a signal that was popping up on his tablet. " _Guys there could be an IED in there. Get back!_ " Spike says after seeing what sort of signal it was. " _Tay-_ " He starts. " _I'm getting the same reading Spikey. It's close and above us. Try jamming it?_ " I suggest to him. " _Yeah copy that. Working on it. See if you can find out exactly where._ " He adds. " _Northeast. Possibly on the building to our right. Did you jam it?_ " I ask. " _Just did. It should be alright for now, but if the guy changes frequencies..._ " Spike states. " _Alright we'll head up to that building._ " Ed says starting to run off with Sam.

A few minutes the later the guy was apprehended and taken away by local law enforcement. We headed on our way to the hospital again. " _Nice work back there you guys._ " My dad says over the com. He pats me on the back and I smile at him. Dean starts asking me 50 questions about what just happened as we drove. We soon drop the man off at the hospital and start on our way back to the station, then a call comes through from Winnie. " _What's up Winnie?_ " My dad asks over the com. " _You have a hot call on Eden. Unknown package was found at the clerk office on that street. Sending you the complete address now._ " She adds. My dad sighs and looks back at Dean. "I promise I'll stay in the car. Don't worry about me." Dean says seeing the look on the dad's face. " _Alright. We don't have time to go back anyways. Winnie, get the command truck down here with Babycakes._ " He says smiling as he says the bomb robots name. " _Copy that boss._ " She says signing off.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alright. How's this working?" My dad asks Spike and I. We had parked a SUV a few blocks down and told Dean and Clark to stay there. My dad thinks they will stay there, but I have a feeling that since they are teenagers they will not. "You can have this one. I'll try and find the specs and everything for you. Treat Babycakes good alright?" Spike smirks. "Copy that." I state. "And Taylor, stay safe alright?" He adds taking his com out for a second. "I will alright. Just another day on the job am I right?" I say reassuringly. He nods and we put our coms back in. I run off with Babycakes and make my way to the elevator and down to the basement. "Spike. Van. Ed?" He asks. "Already on it boss. Sam. Jules. You start evacuation. I'll head off to find some information on the guy with the boss as soon as Spike gets what we need." Ed states. "On it." They say.

"S _tone, status?_ " The boss asks. " _In the basement. Heading towards the package now. Sam is down here with me._ " I add. " _Be careful._ " He adds. " _Always am._ " I chuckle walking with Babycakes through the hall to the IT area where the package was. It was in cupboard near the floor with a bunch of wires on top. " _Scanning now for anti handling and for what the bomb is made of._ " I state standing across the room, letting Babycakes do her job. "Spike, any information yet?" My dad asks him while standing in the van near Spike. "Checking people now boss, but so far no one has had a grudge against anyone in the building. I mean no complaints have been filed at all. Maybe one of the people in the office can help but that's the best I can do." He states to my dad. "Alright. Good job. Stay in contact with Taylor and stay on channel 1." The boss states. "Got it boss." Spike says.

" _It has a Mercury switch, 5 wires that are under the timer, and Spike...it's a possibility that someone has a remote detonator._ " I say. I hear him breath over the com. " _Spike. I can do this. I just need to make sure the guy isn't watching me do this that built it._ " I add. "Everyone's out." Sam says walking over. "Woah." He adds seeing the bomb, and I, in my thinking mode. "Sam. Don't make me say it." I state. "Don't worry I get it. Keep working." He mutters walking off. " _My area is clear._ " Jules says over the com. " _Copy that. We have some information on the bomber. I'm going to go check out the bombers parents place. Jules get back up here, you're with me._ " The boss states. " _Sam. Stay with Taylor, but let her have her space. Ed. Stay here actually. Spike, fill me in as I drive. Clark and Dean are staying in the other SUV._ " He adds.

I figured out with the help of Spike that there is a camera, but Spike blocks it, then I start in. I use the dry ice and acetone I have to freeze the Mercury switch. " _Alright. Lifting panel. The blue switch seems to be the one._ " I add. I cut the wire and the timer stops. " _Bombs disabled-_ " I start. There is an explosion, but it is not from my bomb that I have just disabled. It is from across the room. I am flown across the room and out into the hallway. Sam is there and hits the wall as well.

" _TAYLOR?! SAM?! TALK TO ME._ " Spike yells frantically. He changes channels and talks to the boss and soon the whole team are on our channel. I cough. " _I'm here._ " I say. " _Explosion was from across the room. There was a second one. Whole area seems to be closed in now._ " I add sitting up. " _How about Sam?_ " My dad asks. " _I'm alright boss._ " Sam says coughing and getting up as well. " _You two hurt?_ " Ed asks. " _I'm fine just a few scratches. Sam might have a concussion though._ " I say flashing my flashlight in his direction, seeing blood on the back of his skull. " _I'm alright. Really_." Sam states. " _Alright we are gonna work on getting you out of there._ " Ed states.

An hour later I am being pulled up by a tow truck from the basement, through an opening that was conveniently made by Ed awhile ago with C4. C4 is a life saver and I will always be grateful for it. Just for saving lives, not blowing them up. "Don't do that to me again, you hear me?" The boss says helping me out of the harness and onto the ground. "I'm alright, I'll try not to let it happen again." I reassure smiling at him. He puts a hand on my head and sighs and nods back. "Tay." Spike says getting out of the van and coming over. We didn't hug, just for the benefit of the team. "Go on. We will leave you two be for a minute." Ed chuckles walking off. "And Taylor! If you scare us like that again-" He starts. "Don't worry. I get it. Trust me." I say smiling and turning back around to face Spike.

"I thought you were gone like Lou there for a minute." Spike says hugging me with a concerned look. "I'm here Spike. What happened to Lou happened. I won't be leaving anytime soon." I say hugging him tightly. We head off to the SUV's.


	6. Chapter 5

" _Taylor! You get out of there right now damn it! Right now!_ " The boss yells over my com. " _I can do this! F....1,2...3! 3 is E.....!_ " I ramble to myself as I type in the passcode. " _Taylor Elizabeth...._ " He says with a tone of agitation in his voice. I work on the code for another few seconds until finally I get the code right and get the detection grid to go down. " _Ha! I got it! Going in now to disarm!_ " I say unscrewing the case as fast as I can and grabbing my cutters. I cut the main wire and throw the canister that would make the bomb really explode, across the room. " _Bomb disabled boss._ " I state a minute later. There were a bunch of collective sighs. 6 bombs in one day and Spike and I have disabled them all. It's getting dark out and I make my way out of the building and to the exit. Spike pulls up in an SUV with Sam and jumps out. "You thought I couldn't disarm another bomb could you?" I ask my dad, raising an eyebrow. "I just got....a bit worried." He states keeping it cool. "Mhmh." I say. That's when a gun shot goes off and I hit the deck along with everyone else, except not willingly, because the bullet has hit me in the vest which sends me flying backward.

"Get behind cover! Get the shields!" The boss yells. A few more bullets fly as I scramble for safety. I push my dad behind a car and grab my gun. "I can't tell where the guy is shooting from." Jules says looking around. "Possibly the East building over there." Ed points out. They run off to check it out, with shields in hand. "Are you alright?" The boss asks, looking me over. "Yeah. I'm fine. Possibly fractured a few ribs...but I'm fine." I say catching my breath. "Found the shooter. He's the one who made the bombs." Ed states. "Copy that. Go get get checked out by the EMS's." The boss says to me. "I'm-" I start. "I'll help you over there come on." Spike says helping me up. We make it over to the EMS and he helps me sit down. I let out a disgruntled groan of pain, but hold back any curse words as the woman checks over my ribs.

I get the whole "You should rest and take it easy for the next few days" speech and the "But you will be fine in a few days" sentence and then I'm released. Spike helps me back to the SUV even after I protest numerous times. "Michaelangelo....." I start as we get to "the barn" and hop out, he was starting to help me out of the SUV. "Right." He says. He raises his hands in surrender and I hop out of the SUV on my own, with only a slight hiss and moan. "Go home Taylor, we are going to debrief tomorrow anyways." My dad says to me walking by. "Got it boss." I state. "Same for all of you." He adds looking at all of us, disheveled and tired. I change into my civilian clothes and grab my bag, which I end up letting Spike willfully take.

"Are you going to join us at the Goose? You did get shot today. That means first rounds-' Ed starts. "On me. I know. I know. Sorry, but I think I'm gonna pass. Promise I'll make it up another time." I reassure. "Alright then. See ya tomorrow." Ed says. Spike and I head onwards towards the exit, but my dad stops me. "Dinner at my place? Dean's been wanting to see his sister." He says smiling and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. Spike? You good with that?" I ask. "Are you kidding? I love dinner at the boss's place. Don't tell my ma though. She'd kill me." He adds seriously. We all laugh and then head out together. "How's the ribs?" My dad asks as we make it out the door. "I'll live." I state. He nods and we all get in our separate cars and drive off to my dad's house.


	7. Chapter 6

" _I stepped on a land mine._ " I say almost like a whisper. I had gone to defuse a bomb outside the local bank, while Spike had gone to defuse one at another bank. I closed my eyes and started sniper breathing. I wasn't going to let this happen to Spike again. He'd already lost Lew to something exactly like this, I was the one who replaced Lew because of it. " _Say that again Taylor?_ " The boss asks. " _I stepped on a land mine. I heard a click. I can't feel any spikes though._ " I state calmly. I could hear everyone's breathing over the com, they were all thinking the same thing. Well at least I thought they were;  I was going to die like Lew. " _Michelangelo....what happened with Lew. Wasn't your fault bud. You know that right?_ " The boss says to him over the com. " _Yeah boss._ " He responds. I could tell he was questioning it.

Ten minutes later, Spike got to the scene and swept the area for anymore land mines, their were 0. "Taylor. What are you doing getting yourself in a situation like this hm? Bomb expert like you?" He asks trying to make me smile. "Oh I don't know Spikey. I like to keep you on your toes you know." I state. I heard silence over the coms, it was just Spike and I. "They switched channels didn't they?" I ask Spike. "I'm sure it's nothing." He states looking up at me with somewhat of a smile, I could tell he was trying to keep his cool, but was slowly loosing it. "I disabled the bomb." I point out, standing there. My leg was killing me and I could tell it was starting to lock up. "Of course you did. You know, you're rivaling me with that." He says chuckling. "Hey, I'm not trying to compete with you. I'm just doing my job." I say smiling.

"Mhmh sure you are." He says smirking. He had scooped the sand and stone away from where the land mine was under me and was looking it over. I see relief fill his eyes. He turns to whatever channel the rest of the team are on and I change mine, secretly, as well. " _Guys! Find me a pin! The b****** didn't glue it!_ " Spike yells excitedly. Relief fills me and I could tell the team were relieved as well.

Another minute later and Spike was slowly placing the pin back into the small hole, hopefully resetting the land mine so I can take my foot off of it. "Slowly now." He says taking my hand. I take my foot off and Spike catches me as I start to fall. I could hear the team cheer and I see them pat each other on the back. The boss/my dad wraps me in a huge hug. "You scared me to death out there." He says putting his face into my neck and not letting me go. "I know. I know....I'm fine." I say softly to him. "Go get checked out by EMS." He states. I nod and head over.

Later that evening I find myself cleaning up Babycakes and the storage locker. Everyone else had basically gone home, or so I thought. Team 3 and 5 were on duty and Team 4 were finishing up a robbery call on Westpoint. Team 1's shift had ended an 30 minutes ago. "Taylor. You want a ride home?" A voice from behind me asks. I almost jump. "Uh sure. Sure. I didn't know you were still here." I say to Spike when I turn around and realize it's him. "I had to update the recording systems. They've been buggy lately." He states. I nod. I grab my bag and he takes it for me. Then we head to the parking lot.


	8. Chapter  7

I felt the punch as it hit me square in the jaw. "Come on Taylor! Keep your hands up!" Ed yells. I block the next punch and kick my opponent in the leg, sweeping it out from underneath Sam, which puts him on the ground. "Not so fast army boy." I state as he tries to get back up. I put him in a headlock and then he taps out. "Alright. Spike! Donna! You two are up next!" Ed says. Donna Sabine was filling in for us while Jules was in the hospital, again. The first time Donna was on the team was when I hadn't even joined yet, this time, she filled in because Jules had gotten shot in the chest.

We practice for the next few hours and then the boss comes in. "Did you leave Babycakes in the hall?" He asks Spike and I. "We put her there so the pick up guys could come get her and take her off to be revamped and such." I state. "A week without Babycakes? Spike what are you gonna do without your girlfriend?" Ed asks. "She's still my girl but not my girlfriend Ed. Besides. It's only a week. It's not "bomb season" so to speak." Spike chuckles. "Good save." I state to Spike patting him on the back. "Babycakes is probably offended you said that!" Sam chimes in. Spike smirks and we all head off to the meeting room.

I could tell Donna was still confused about the inside joke of Babycakes, the bomb robot. We get our first hot call of the day, a kidnapping, then followed by two fake calls about possible robberies, then, a multiple bomb call. "What was that about it not being 'bomb season' Spikey?" Ed asks him. Spike rolls his eyes and gets up to go grab his stuff. I follow, going to grab what we would need. "Donna, you're with Deadshot, Spike, you're with Sam. Ed, we will find out what we can about the bomber." The boss states. We all head off in the SUV's, sirens and lights on. "So how's team 3 going?" I ask Donna. "Good. Good. But it's good to be back on team 1 for awhile." She says. We pull up to the hotel where the first call was and Spike had gone to the other hotel where there was also a call. "So why hotels guys?" My dad asks over the coms. "Lots of people." Sam says. "Bunch of meetings and banquets go on around this time of the year." Donna points out. "Maybe this person is targeting a group that is in the hotel." I state. "Possibly. Ed and I will dig into it. Donna, Sam, make sure everyone's out of the buildings, Spike, Taylor, do your thing." The boss says.

I am lead to the basement to where the bomb was found in the boiler room. "Basement? Why is it always the basement?" Donna asks over the com to me. "Easiest way to bring down a building." I state matter of factly. I scan the bomb from a distance with the backup scanner and then head downrange. "Guys, you know how I said it would be to take down the building? I was wrong. It's a dirty bomb. This thing goes, if the air vents are running...it could kill everyone." I state. "Get them to turn of the A/C. Make the evacuation zone larger outside and set up a perimeter farther from the hotel." I add to Donna. "Spike? You got the same thing?" I ask him. "No. I got a bunch of dummy wires and a timer for 30 minutes though. You?" He asks. "I got a bunch of wires but not a lot of dummy ones. I also am seeing phosphorus and ammonium. I think we are gonna need some schematics." I state. "Boss did you hear that?" Spike asks. "We will work on it buddy. Just see what you can do for now." The boss says.

Donna walks downstairs to where I am. "One person down range." I state not looking up. "I know. I'm gonna stay back here. Need anything?" She asks. "Just silence will do. Thanks." I mutter. I can tell she's intently watching me from a distance. "Only farmers have rights to ammonium but phosphorus...you could get that on the black market or from a dealer as long as you had a good reason....." I mumble to myself. I had my arm rested on top of a box and was looking down at the bomb, kneeling there. "Is it safe to even be down here near these chemicals right now?" Donna asks breaking the silence. "Well. Let's just say probably not, but it's somewhat safe until it blows. Then all h*ll breaks loose and you die of phosphorus penetrating your skin and the ammonium getting into your lungs." I say in a serious tone, with a bit of dry sarcasm. She stays quite now. Yeah, I thought so, I think to myself. "Found those schematics guys! Sending it over the PDA now!" Ed states. "Copy that." I respond. I check the timer, 15 minutes till it goes off. It was getting hot and I could smell the ammonium, not good. Heat is not a good combo with these types of chemicals, but if the A/C was to go on....we can't have it on.


	9. Chapter 8

"Bomb disabled." Spike states. "Taylor?" He asks. "Working on it. I have 10 wires and all of them seem to lead to where I don't want them to. The guy left the real solution off of his schematics or added it on as an after thought." I say angrily. "Then get out of there." Spike states. "I have 5 minutes. Just...let me think." I snap. There were no more arguments over the coms. "Donna get out." I state still not turning around, the timer had reached under 90 seconds. "Not leaving here without you." She states. "That's an order now go!" I yell. She slams a hand on the doorframe and runs out of the building. I look around and finally realize the guy put the last secret wire underneath the ammonium and phosphorus. I put on special gloves and lift the chemicals, which were in bags, out of the way and then cut the wire. "Bomb disabled." I say over the coms. Thank gosh for no Mercury switches....

There was a flash and bang as I went to get up. The guy had put two secret small pipe bombs behind boxes in the boiler room which the bomb sniffer dogs must have missed. I bolt out of the room at the speed of light and up the stairs. Both contain a mixture of some sort and I can't tell what. I get to the door, but it is locked. If I use my gun it could end up blowing this whole room to pieces. I bang on the door and try to kick it down, but it's not wood. "Taylor! We're coming to get you!" Ed yells, as he hears me coughing over the com. He must have gotten on scene with my dad and everyone else after the other bomb was contained, I think to myself. I get as low to the ground as possible and still end up coughing. The door bursts open and Ed and Sam run down to get me, gas masks on. Once outside, I am ushered to the EMS.

"I'm fine. I can tell it's not anything deadly. Just smoke." I cough and complain to Ed and Sam. "Mhmh. You're still getting some oxygen at the least." Sam states crossing his arms. I nod. "Did you get the bomber?" I cough out as the EMS's put an oxygen mask on my face. "Gave herself a heart attack as soon as we got to her." Ed says. I start to speak, taking off the mask but Spike comes over and sticks it back on my face, giving me the 'keep it on or I'm going to murder you' look. Ed and Sam leave to let me be, even my dad stays at a distance, knowing I am going to get enough yelling from Spike. "You're lucky to be alive! I should have taken this hotel. Not you." Spike states angrily at me. "Buddy....there's no way we could have known until we arrived on scene and scanned the boxes." I point out taking it off again. He sticks it back on my face, still with a slight frown on his face. He has his arms crossed and is tense. I put a hand on his shoulder and rub it. I see his eyes slowly turn from angry and defensive back to his happy go lucky self. "There's my Spikey." I say with my com off. He sits next to me and looks around as the Police and EMS contain the scene and make sure everything is back to normal before people can go back inside. A few minutes later I get to take the oxygen mask off and head back to "the barn (the station)" with the team.

I keep quite in the car and let Donna drive. "I'm glad you're alright. I didn't know you and Spike had a....thing." She comments. "Yeah. It just sort of happened. He can be over protective though...." I say. "He cares for you." She states. I nod and stare out the window. The rest of the drive is silent. We get to the station and unpack the SUV's. "My dad is back in the hospital." Spike says checking his voicemail as we finish unpacking. "Sorry to hear that bud. Want me to go with you to see him?" I ask. "No you go home and rest. I'll come over when I can." He says kissing my forehead. I grab my bag and head off to the girls locker room to change.


	10. Chapter 9

I get into my apartment and drop my bags by the door. The state of my apartment is currently a mess. Boxes from months ago are still not unpacked due to how busy I have been. I grab some leftover pizza from the fridge and then sit down on the couch to watch TV till Spike comes over. I hear a knock on the door. "Spike? You already here?" I ask not really feeling like getting up. There is no response. I sigh and head to the door and I am so tired that I don't even manage to look out the peep hole. "It's probably Ed, or my dad, or Donna wanting to know if I wanna go out or something." I say unlocking the door and opening it. "Do I know-" I start. The guy just steps into my apartment. "Long time no see niece." The guy states. I tense up. "How'd you get out of jail....you're suppose to be in jail for a-" I start. He then injects a needle into me with some sort of sleep medicine, because I fall to the ground and am out like a light. "I have my ways. Thought I'd come see you. It's been a long time." He says smiling down at my unconscious body.

Alright. You may be wondering what just happened! When I was younger and my parents were still alive I had a uncle Jonathan, he was sent to jail a year after my parents death. My dad later told me that he was one of the lead suspects in the bombing of my parents because he might have been a part of the group that was after my father. I hadn't really put it all together at first, but after I did, I blocked him out of my life, especially my past.

I regain consciousness an hour later, it's 12AM when I look over at the clock. I'm in the middle of the living room sitting in a chair. That's when I realize what's happened and scan my apartment for my uncle, Jonathan. He is no where to be found. I finally realize that I can't move from where I am and look down to find none other than a bomb attached to me. It was a bomb vest, on me, he was trying to kill me like my parents. I try to move my arms, but they are cuffed and I'm to panicked right now to try and escape from them. I need to get ahold of the team, Spike, someone. I look down and find the timer, 2 hours. Why 2 hours? Did my parents have 2 hours when they died? Had they been at home waiting for me to get home from school and didn't know how close to death they really were? They had died from a different version of a bomb, but still it made me question it. I count at least 20 wires, some are probably dummy. I also see plastique and C4 and some nails. Whoever walked in on this bomb or not, even if they were in the apartment downstairs from me, would die. I had to stop this bomb. That's when I heard a key click in the door. 


	11. Chapter 10

"Taylor I'm-" he starts, then he sees me. We lock eyes and he looks down at the best on me. "I'm gone for a few hours! What happened?! Who did this?! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone...but my parents....." He is walking around in circles and is a mess. "Spike. Breath. The bomb. Can you call my dad?" I ask. "We have 1 hour and 45 minutes left on this bomb Spikey." I say looking at him with as calming of a look I can give for one who is strapped to a bomb. Normally Spike wouldn't be like this, he wasn't even like this when I told him I'd stepped on a land mine. I have a feeling it has something to do with what happened at the hospital with his parents, but didn't pry at the moment.

He runs off to our bedroom and I can hear him rummaging through the closet. He was looking for one of our bomb kits. We kept two at work and two at home. You never know when you'll need your kit. "One of them is on the left side, near my shoes Spike!" I yell. He comes back in and kneels down near me, he also pulls out his phone while grabbing a scanner. "Wait what happened?! I'm on my way. I'll get the team." I can hear my dad say over the phone after Spike explains what has happened. "Alright. Your dad is going to get the team and they will be here soon. Let's see what we are up against." He states scanning the bomb. "20 wires. 12 dummy. No antihandling devices....that's good....4 things of C4, nails that are in pipe bombs attached to the vest....and 3 things of plastique. He was thorough." Spike rambles, listing the bomb supplies. I also picked up on his comment.

"You can do it bud. It's like that one in the academy they had for the newbies. Just to freak them out. It's a no brainer." I say trying to reassure him. "Yeah. No brainer. Right." He says looking up at me and then back down at the vest. "Tay my dad died." Spike says looking back up at me. "Michaelangelo....I'm so sorry...." I say. "No it's alright. He had a good life." He says working his way through the bomb that is on me. "Did he forgive you in the end? For choosing to be a cop, forgive you for being a bomb tech?" I ask softly. He looked up at me with the saddest look in his eyes and then started cutting more wires. Our conversation is interrupted by my dad coming into my apartment and also Ed. Jules and Sam must have been on evac duty. I wonder where Leah is, but then she pops up near Ed near the door. "How's it going Spikey? What's going on bud?" The boss asks, he was ignoring me, trying to stay rational through all of this. Great, I think to myself. "Almost got it boss. Taylor who did put this vest on you? Did you see him?" Spike asks. "It was my uncle Jonathan. Jonathan Stone." I growl out. My dads eyes widened, "He got out of jail?" He asks. "Escaped. Yeah." I mutter.

Spike disarms the bomb and takes it off of me slowly. "Thanks." I state to him as Ed walks in now and uncuffs me from the chair. "How ya doing kid?" He asks me. "Never better." I say getting up and stretching. "We have to find my uncle." I add. "Boss, I don't think that's going to be an issue. TPD found him at his old house, dead. Suicide." Jules says walking in.

After we get the bomb to the disposal truck and everyone back inside, I explain what happened earlier and then Spike and I are left in peace. "I'm sorry about your dad. Really." I say softly. "I think in the end....he did forgive me in some way...but I'll never really be sure. I just have to accept it. My mom wants to move back to Italy....I....should go check on her later....do you want to come when I do?" He asks, with his arm around me as we sit on the couch. It was 5 AM. "Yeah sure bud." I say kissing his cheek. He smiles at that and we cuddle up on the couch and fall asleep after the whole fiasco of what had happened.

  
  



	12. Chapter 11

"Sir if you'd just put the gun down, we can talk this over." I state. "Why should I?! I have nothing left to loose today so why?!" The subject yells at me. "Sir. I promise you that you will gain nothing from this." I say calmly. The hostage was beginning to look more and more worried. "Put the gun down and we can talk this over and work something out alright?" I say still using a calming tone.

*3 hours earlier*

"Spike! Deadshot! Boss wants you." Jules says coming into where Spike and I were working on Babycakes at. "Not boss. Boss boss." Jules adds. "What would he want?" I whisper to Spike as we walk the short ways to the man's office. "Probably recruiters want us or something like that. CSIS has been trying to get there hands on me for years now...." Spike mutters. CSIS was Canada's Secret Intelligence Service. "Be glad they haven't tried to get you yet." He adds. "Well, we will see about that." I point out. I open the door to the boss's office and walk in. He was sitting on a corner of his desk, a women was standing with him. "Officer Scarlatti, officer Stone, this is Leah, I would like you to show her around the station because she will be trying out for a spot on your team." Boss says. "Team 1 is getting a new member? Is someone getting transferred sir?" I ask. "Well, ever since officer Wordsworth moved over to Guns and Gangs, you've been a man/women short." He points out to me. "Right sir. Why is Sr. Parker not doing this sir?" I ask. "He's busy enough as it is and will meet her soon enough. Treat her well you two. She will be shadowing on any hot call your team gets as well." Boss says ushering us out of the officer. "Yes sir." Spike says nodding. Boss went back in his office and we were left in silence with Leah. "Range? Gym? Training field?" I suggest to Spike. "We have to put Babycakes away anyways, why not the storage locker?" Spike offers. Leah watches us, giving us calculating looks. I wasn't sure wether she was trying to understand our relationship or if she just was trying to figure out the lifestyle of an SRU officer. "So Leah. Why SRU?" I ask, trying to strike up conversation. "Well I've been trying to get myself into the cool pants for awhile now, but manly it just seemed like the right choice in my life and where I'm at right now." She smiles. "What do you two do?" She asks Spike and I. "Us? Well-" Spike starts. "Bomb technicians and we know our way around a computer system or two." I chuckle. Spike was having a hard time striking up conversation so I helped him out. "Where are you from?" I ask. "Haiti." She responds.

"Team one! Suit up, you have a hot call, shots fired at Waverly Business Corp." Winnie says over the loud speaker. "And to think I was about to have to endure Ed's training afternoon....." I chuckle. "Heard that!" He yells running by with supplies. I shake my head, smiling, then grab Leah and run off to get the SUVs packed. Spike went to grab he and I's stuff. "Winnie, give us the details." My dad says as we all hop in the SUVs and speed off towards Waverly Corp. "911 now believe it to be a spree killing. Possible mass shooting." She says. "Ed." Boss says. "Yeah. Going as fast as I can right now." Ed says getting on to the on ramp of the Gardner Expressway. I was in a car with Leah, Spike was with Sam and Jules, and the boss was in the first car in front of me with Ed. Winnie continued to fill us in as we drove. "Team. Now I know we can do this. We have to, but you have to know this isn't just like any other call we've been on recently. It's a mass shooting. There are going to be bodies and casualties and I'm going to be here to get you through it. We can do this because I have full faith in all of your abilities." Boss says over the com. "Leah, you will stay in the command truck with Sargent Parker, Spike, Taylor, you're team Alpha with me and Sam and Jules are Beta. We will split up and cover ground quicker. Our job is to secure the building and find those still alive so the EMS can take care of them. Then we will track down the subject as we go." Ed states.

We arrive on scene and automatically see chaos in front of our eyes. People are running out of the building like crazy and the police are trying to herd them out as fast as they can, while also checking for the gunman. "Spike or Taylor, I may need to call you back to the command truck if I need to get intel, but until then I'll see what I can get and find out more about the subject." Boss says to us. "Copy that." I state grabbing my weapons. "You know. It's times like these that I miss Wordy...." Spike mutters closing the trunk of the SUV and running to catch up with the rest of the team. "Yeah. I wish I'd got to know him better since he was only on the team for a year till he moved over to Guns and Gangs." I state. "Guys. Focus." Ed, the team leader says over the com. "Slow is smooth, smooth is fast, fast is lethal." I whisper to myself as we run into the building. When we get inside, the place looks empty enough, but there is blood in places that there should never be blood and the smell of that mixed in with no heat or A/C makes it almost unbearable. I held back the urge to throw up right then and there. Of course there'd been the shooting spree at the high school where I'd had my first kill shot but it wasn't this. It was nothing like this and that's what terrified me the most.


	13. Chapter 12

"Tay. Come on." Spike says softly to me, he was looking at me and could tell I was trying to process what was going on. "First shooting spree you see is always the worst. Nothing can prepare you for it." Ed states as we start kneeling down next to bodies to check pulses. People's phones are ringing and I can just imagine lovers, friends, or family trying to call them but not knowing that they'd never hear there voice again because they were dead. "Front lobby area, first floor offices and security clear and bodies tagged." Ed says to the boss over the com. "Copy that Eddie. Keep up the good work team." He says. We headed up the stairs since the elevators had been shut down. "7 stories. Over 200 offices. How are we going to do this?" I whisper to Spike. "Just breath Taylor." He reassures, but I can tell he's trying not to freak out over all of this himself.

We get to the second floor and start our sweep as Jules and Sam take the third and fourth. We find people hiding on 5 and are about to head to 6 when I hear gunshot fire ring out in the building. The subject fires crazily at us and grabs one of the people who are hiding still that we hadn't seen. I get hit in the shoulder, I can feel the bullet rip through it. "Shots fired! Officer hit! Officer hit! We need cover!" Ed yells over the com. Spike is wrapping something around my arm to stop the bleeding. "It went right through, but we need to get you out of here." He says quickly. "I'll be fine. We need to stop this guy first." I say. Spike sighs, but helps me up and then we corner the subject with the help of Ed and Sam. Jules has taken the other people out.

"Sir if you'd just put the gun down, we can talk this over." I state. "Why should I?! I have nothing left to loose today so why?!" The subject yells at me. "Sir. I promise you that you will gain nothing from this." I say calmly. The hostage is beginning to look more and more worried. "Put the gun down and we can talk this over and work something out alright?" I say still using a calming tone. "Can you tell me why this happened today?" I ask. "Stone, slow down on the questions. Connect more. His name is James Kenneth." The boss says into my com. "Kenneth. Im gonna put my gun down alright. I don't think it's going to help the situation. Now can you tell me what happened today?" I ask calmly. "This business ruined me. Waverley Business Corp works in military weapons and has multiple contracts all over the world. My parents were blown up by one of there bombs, the company says they didn't know it was there on that road but the evidence says otherwise..." Kenneth says angrily. We talked more and I told him some of my story. "Sometimes people are innocent and need to be protected but it doesn't happen. It just doesn't happen every single time Kenneth. I'm sorry buddy but it's true. Kenneth looks at me with a sad expression, looking like he is about to cry, and lets the hostage go, but then he shoots himself. That is not even the worst part, because that's when all h*ll broke loose.

An explosion racks the building. "We need to get out of here. Now." Spike says. There is a bunch of chatter over the coms, so much that it turns to static in my ear for a minute. I grab the hostage and usher her to where Sam is. "Go." I say to him. He nods and I take the back, being the last down the stairs as we exit the building. Another explosion sounds and the debris throw me forward as we run. I can tell everyone has made it down another flight of stairs already. I get up and run down the remaining stairs as fast as I can. "Deadshot?! Taylor! " I hear people yell. I cough and run out to the SUV's where everyone else are as the building blows. I make it to the SUV thankfully before it does blow. We all stand there watching. "Is everyone alright?" The boss asks. There are murmurs passed around. I blame myself for the explosion, for Kenneth killing himself, but the truth is, I wouldn't have been able to stop it. We had done what we could. I did my best. The whole team did and the boss knew that.


	14. Chapter 13

"Alright. You win." I say as Spike slams my hand onto the table, winning and ending the arm wrestling match. "Yes! 3 in a row! Who's up next?" Spike chuckles. The alarm sounds, "Sorry to cut your arm wrestling tournament short bud, but we have a hot call." The boss says walking by. "What's the call Winnie?" I ask tying my boots up. "Hostage situation at Rockwell Bank on 5th avenue. I'll fill you all in on the road." Winnie says. "Copy that." Spike says. We run off to load the SUV's. "Batting ram?" Ed asks. "Check." I state. "Extra ammo? Flash bangs?" He lists. "Check and check." I state. "Lip balm?" Ed chuckles seeing Jules put some on. "Check." She says shrugging and smiling. "Leah?" Ed asks. "I got her." I say seeing her walk in. I lead her into my SUV and everyone else loads up into there's. Then we drive off.

"Alright Winnie. Tell us what you got." The boss states as we head to the hot call. Winnie fills us in as we drive, I silently pray I can at least do an explosive entry or something. It has been a good 3 weeks since Spike and I have gotten a bomb call or explosive entry. "Make there be a bomb, make there be a bomb. I'd settle for an explosive entry!" Spike comments to me over the coms. I chuckle and shake my head, "I hear you buddy, keep praying." I say. We arrive on scene and I hop out with Leah. I can see her taking in the surroundings as we walk closer to the building. "Jules you're my second." The boss says walking towards the command truck. "Taylor, with me as well." He adds. "Looks like you'll be with Ed, Sam, and Spike." I comment to Leah. She looks at me with a nervous look. "Trust me. You got this. I was just like you on my first day." I reassure putting a hand on her shoulder, somewhat accurate. "But your father is Sr. Parker." She retorts. "I was still nervous! I had to make the team proud. Don't worry about that though, I've learned they don't care about it. Just do what you can do." I say giving her a small smile. She nods, seeming to calm down a bit from my little pep talk. "Stone!" I hear the boss call, he is standing at the door of the command truck. "Duty calls. Good luck." I say to her. I then run off to meet up with my father.

"Spike, Leah. Head to the subjects house and see what you can dig up. Sam and I will work on an entry plan incase the boss can't talk the guy down." Ed states. The boss has a 95% of talking people down, but sometimes even though he does everything he possibly can, he can't talk the subject down. Mostly this is due to outside variables, or someone unwillingly agitating the subject. I can tell my dad is calm though as he helps Jules set up the van for profiling. "Ready?" I ask the boss as I sit down in my seat and crack my knuckles. He nods and I hand him the phone to start negotiations with. "9:03 AM, Sargent Greg Parker starts negotiations with an armed subject holding hostages at Rockwell Bank." I say starting the transcript.

The boss gets the subject to 'yellow', but when one of the hostages starts to riot and tries to stop the situation, things go....well....crazy. Spike and Leah had gone to the house, but we're still not back because of traffic. So when Ed requests an explosive entry, I jump out of my seat and run out of the command truck to grab the stuff. "Next time you get the house and I get the command truck alright?" Spike jokes, clearly he had wanted the explosive entry. "You snooze you loose." I say shooting some banter back at him. I come over to where Ed and Sam are, Jules had joined the raid as well and all 3 are waiting for me. I set up the charge and tell everyone to stand back, then *kaboom.*

"SRU! Hands in the air!" Jules yells out. "SRU!" Ed growls. Sam and I echo "SRU" as well and we take down the subject and stop the hostage that had taken matters into his own hands. Things go down surprisingly well and we are back to "the barn" by 3 PM.


	15. Chapter 14 - part 1

The bomb exploded, my ears rang, I could hear faint voices screaming and between the dust and debris, I could see chaos erupt around me. The building, my team....my team! Where were my team?

*4 hours earlier*

"Did someone say bomb call?" I ask walking back to Winnie's desk that I had just passed. The hot call was just coming in and I see Winnie flip the alarm. "Hot call team one! Suspicious package found at the Masonic Rink on Elderberry. Reports are coming in that there are at least 2 other suspicious packages near by around the outside as well." Winnie says to all of us as the rest of the team walk over. "Alright! Suit up! Spike get your girlfriend! Taylor get your tools and take the van with Spike. Leah, you're with me, Jules and Sam you're in charge of asking civilians around the area, Ed, I will coordinate on finding the bomber and you and Leah make sure everyone is evacuated and the building is secure." The boss says. "You heard the boss. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Ed yells.

We all scramble for our supplies and everything that we need. "Babycakes I'm coming!" I hear Spike yell. Everyone chuckles and shakes there head at Spike's enthusiasm. I load my stuff into the van and then help Spike with Babycakes. When that is all said and done, we load the rest of the SUV's and drive off, sirens blaring, towards the Masonic.

"3 bombs. Are civilians evacuated already?" I ask over the com as I listened in on the conversation about the hot call, Winnie was giving us all the necessary information. "TPD are working on it." Winnie says. "Copy that. Spike, what do you want to do?" I ask him. "I can take the one inside and you can do the two outside if you want. If they are on a timer though we might need Sam to help with one of the ones outside." He says. "If they are even the same bombs. This guy could have made 3 different ones or we could get lucky....." I mutter. "Use the mini scanners and be careful." Spike says as we get on scene and hop out. "Always. I'll be here if you need me." I add grabbing my bomb kit. "Change of plans. Samtastic. You're with me." I state jokingly. "Alright then, as Taylor says, change of plans, Jules you're my second, Leah, you can help Jules and I. Eddie...watch the kids." My dad jokes smirking. "Did he just call us kids?" I ask Spike in a fake hurt tone. "I believe he did." Spike chuckles. "Let's get to work then, kiddo!" I say Spike. He laughs and then starts scanning the device inside. I use the hand scanner and scan the one in front of me. Sam does the same.


	16. Chapter 14 - part 2

Three and a half hours later we get to the scene contained and the bombs disarmed, that's when we get a hot call about a situation at a warehouse not far from here. We think it's a tip on the guy who made the bombs, but we aren't sure. "Same guy you think?" I ask the team as we all drive, we were suppose to head back to the station, but with the new hot call we had to change course. When we arrive on scene I hop out. The team all get there weapons and I grab mine. "I honestly hope not." Spike mutters. "Those bombs were a beast. Did you see how he made the timer on the ones outside? Thank gosh the two outside were the same and the one indoors was somewhat the same." He adds with a defeated face. "Let's go team." Ed states rounding us all up.

Ed takes point, followed by Jules, Sam and behind him, Leah, Spike, and the boss in another group to the right of us. We converge on the warehouse. "SRU!" The team yell, some of us just echoing it as we raid the warehouse. The whole place sounds empty and there is a dead silence that fills the air as we clear the place. That's when I hear a soft ticking. It is barely noticeable, but if you work with bombs like Spike and I, you'd definitely hear it and know that we have to get out of the building. "C4! Explosives!" I hiss into my com as I finally find some C4, stuck under one of the desks. Spike confirms it when he finds more C4 under another table. "Let's go! Come on!" Ed yells. "Tar! Come on, let's move!" Sam yells as he ushers the team out. I bolt for the exit, hoping people are behind me. I can hear footfalls and the sounds of boots hitting ground, so I don't worry too much. I get out of the warehouse as the entire place blows and I'm thrown to the ground with a *thump*, I let out a small groan as my head hits the pavement and darkness surrounds me as I blackout.

The bomb had exploded. When I wake up, my ears ring, I can hear faint voices screaming and between the dust and debris, I see chaos erupt around me. The building, my team....my team! Where were my team? I scramble around and get up. My head is killing me. The debris are burning around me and the screaming I heard had come from a single source. A girl being taken through the crowd of people watching by a man in a mask. I curse and get up. My head spins for a second, but I right myself and everything is fine after a few seconds. I breath deep breaths and look around to survey the scene better. I have to get to that girl, it is probably the bomber who took her. No, wait. I have to know where my team is. That's when I see Spike run over. He has some cuts on his face and I reach for my com on the ground realizing the rest of the team are probably talking on that if they are alright. "Taylor Elizabeth Stone! Oh thank gosh. Are you alright?" Spike asks me scanning my face. I nod. "The girl...a girl. She got taken by the bomber I think. They headed north through the crowd." I say putting my com in. I hear static at first, but then it clears and I hear voices. The team is alright. I breath a sigh of relief. "Hey guys." I say. "Taylor?" I hear a bunch of voices echo. "Where are you guys?" I ask. "Gathered on the other side. We had to split up to find an exit once you told us the building was going to explode." Boss says. "I thought you guys were right behind me...." I mutter. I guess they had heard me because Ed says, "It doesn't matter. We are all safe." I explain the situation to them and we all meet up at the SUVs to go off and find the guy. "You're gonna need to get that head wound checked out." Sam says seeing blood on the side of my head. "I'll be fine for now." I reassure. Besides a small headache I did feel fine.

We head towards the sound of the girl that was screaming and where I'd seen her be dragged off. "It was this area, but they could be 5 miles down the trail by now." I say looking around. "We could use the new drone." Spike says looking over at me. "Yes!" I say happily, but quietly enough so if the guy is still near by he wouldn't think we were near him. We use the new drone and find the girl and bomber a mile ahead of us heading towards a small shed. We wait till they are inside and then raid the place. The girl is unharmed and we find out that the guy is indeed the bomber.

"Good work today team." The boss says as we all meet up near the SUV's. "Go get your head checked out Stone." Ed says looking over at me. I sigh and nod. "Come on, I'll take you over there." Spike says. We walk off, my hands around his waist as he smiles down at me.


	17. Chapter 15 - part 1

"I lay my head down for 20 seconds and the next thing I know it's 6 AM." I say yawning. "What's the world coming to these days if Taylor here is falling asleep at work?" Sam chuckles. I throw my shoe at him as I put on the other. We are all near the gun locker. Spike is smirking and Leah laughs, causing everyone else to laugh. "I was working on Babycakes while Spike was busy helping his Ma pack for Italy alright? I was getting a bit tired and sat down in my chair." I shrug. "Be glad it wasn't Ed that found you or he would have probably drawn on your face with a sharpie." Jules laughs. Ed smiles and chuckles while cleaning one of the rifles.

"Team, guess what today is?" The boss asks coming in. "Uh. Easter?" I ask jokingly. Ed starts humming some love song and Spike snickers. "That's right officer Lane. It's Valentine's Day! Guess what that means! It's the busiest day of the year. So everyone finish up here and then we will patrol in the SUV's until we get a hot call." The boss states. "Valentine's Day. One of the highest suicide rate days of the year. All those poor broken hearted people." Leah says. "And we have to talk them down." I point out. Jules nods. We all load the SUVs after cleaning the gun locker and then head off. We aren't 5 minutes on patrol when we get a hot call. "Suicide attempt at King's Bridge." Winnie says. "Got it Winnie." The boss says, we turn on the sirens and head off.

We get 4 calls in the first 3 hours of work. "How many more do you think we are going to get?" Sam asks hoping in an SUV. "I don't know Samtastic, but I feel old. I'm already tired." I mutter. "Oh come on Stone! What are you and Spikey here going to do tonight?" Ed says changing the topic and smirking. "Well maybe I should ask what your wife and you are going to do tonight Ed." I say smirking back. We ride off to the station to see if we can all get lunch before another hot call. We get to the station and all hop out. My phone rings, "Hello?" I ask, answering it. "Tay!" My friend Katrina says. "Kat? It's been years. What's up?" I ask sorta confused, but happy. "Are you in trouble?" I ask my friend when she sounds nervous talking on her end. "Mhmh." She mumbles out. "Alright. Where are you?" I continue asking her questions and then hang up when I find out where she is. "Hey dad. I was wondering if I could go do something and then come back. It will only take me 30 minutes." I say walking over to where he is. "30 minutes hm? Something wrong?" He asks looking me over. "Friend problem. Won't take long. I promise." I reassure. "Alright. Be safe. I expect you back here in 30, or I'll call if we get a hot call." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." I say running to my SUV.


	18. Chapter 15 - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *based off of the episode Blue on Blue. Loosely. I sorta mixed episodes and added in my own flare*
> 
> \- @taylorann_1426

 

 __ __ __"I'm here to pick up Kat." I say knocking. "Come inside." A male voice says over a speaker system. I sigh and come inside. "Hey. You okay?" I ask her walking over to see her. She has a bruise on the side of her face. "Yeah. Let's just go..." She says. The next thing I know there is a gun trained on both of us as we turn around. "Thank you Kat." The guy says. "Officer Taylor Stone. Badge number 4396. Second demolition and tactical technician for Team one of the SRU." He states now turning to me. "That's a lot of knowledge you have there. But it is common place knowledge." I point out, keeping a calm expression on my face. I am not a great negotiator, but I am going to have to try my best.

"You're going to help my group of friends, or your friend Kat here dies. Got it?" The guy orders, glaring over at Katrina. I give Kat a, 'It's going to be alright'  look and then turn to face the guy again. "Well may I at least have a name?" I ask. "David." He states glaring at me now. "Now sit down." He orders, motioning with his gun to a chair on the other side of the room with three computers set up. "Tie her up." David orders his friend. Kat gets tied to a chair near me and is about to get duck taped when I ask calmly, "Do you really think the duck tape is necessary?" I get hit in the face with the gun and shock hits me for a second. My lip starts bleeding. You're going to have to do better than this Taylor. "What do you want me to do?" I ask as David cuffs me and ties me to the chair. "You're going to help us break into this place." David says pressing a button on the keyboard. In front of me is a picture of the Metro Police (Toronto Police) Evidence Depot aka the hardest place in Toronto to break into or even hack. "You want me to break into here?" I ask giving a look at David and his friend. "I've already set up a private VPN with a secure network and all you have to do is get us through and out with your skills." David's friend says. "If you're so good why don't you just do it?" I ask his friend. David goes to hit me again and his friend stops him. "We don't have time. Let's start this." His friend states. I do as told since Kat has a gun pointed at her head and try to talk with them, hoping all those times I'd practiced at the station and with my dad and watched my dad on hot calls would help and come through for me. I get to the second door keypad of the depot, and activate the alarm, hoping that David wouldn't suspect I did it and it is just them typing in the wrong password like I have told them to so I can find the right password. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" David yells to his friends on the other line of the coms. He was also pacing and looking over at me. "Look. The password must have been one you could only type in once before it sets the alarm off. Your friends intel must have been off. Tell them to fire at the fire alarm with there guns. Protocol states that officers are suppose to fall back and wait for instructions from SRU or higher up officers. This will let them get through because now all the doors are open." I say calmly. "Shoot the fire alarm." David says to his friends. Then he glares at me. "You better be right. But now the SRU are going to be coming." David growls. "And guess who you have here to help you! An SRU officer. I know them because I am one of them." I state.

*meanwhile at the station*

"Team one! Someone's tried to get into the Metro Evidence Depot." Winnie says sounding the alarm for a hot call. "The evidence depot?" Ed asks confused. "That things a fortress boss who would try to get into there?" Spike asks incredulously. "And on Valentine's Day of all times." Jules points out. They all hop into the SUVs and drive the short way to downtown to the evidence depot.

When they get into the control room they all stare in shock and disbelief at the completely messed up server area and all the computers showing messed up screens. "Someone cracked into the evidence depot like it was a candy store." Ed says looking around.


	19. Chapter 16 - part 1

"He's coming our way. How's Ed?" I ask over the com. He had gotten shot in leg by the shooter a little under 10 minutes ago. Sam was put in charge and Jules was second. "They say he will be fine. The boss is on his way still." Sam states. "If we can't talk him down, you're Sierra 1 and Spike is Sierra 2. Leah is still working on getting kids out and I have Jules helping me try to figure this kid out." He adds. "Copy that. Is Dean alright?" I ask walking towards a corner of the hallway and setting up for Sierra 1. Spike gets near me, waiting for Sam or Jules to meet us.

*few minutes later*

"Scorpio! Scorpio!" Jules orders as her and Spike scramble for cover as he also tries to shield her. I didn't want to kill the kid, but Jules gave the order, and he was about to kill an officer. I fired.

*That morning*

"Taylor?" Dean asks. I am on my way to work with Spike when Dean calls me. My dad is visiting a friend today so Ed is going to be in charge. "Hey buddy. What's up?" I ask. "Dads busy and I was wondering if you could pick me up for school? I haven't gotten my license here yet and I missed the bus already...." Dean says sheepishly. "Yeah, sure bud. I'll be there in a few minutes." I say hanging up. "What's up?" Spike asks as he looks over his phone. "Dean needs to be taken to school. Can you text Ed and tell him we will be late to his fun day of training and pre requalification practice?" I ask. Spike nods, smiling, and I drive off to my dads place.

"Hey kiddo." I say to Dean when we arrive at my dads place and I open the car door for him. "You know, I'm 17." Dean points out. "I'm still older than you. So for now, you're kiddo." I chuckle. He rolls his eyes and buckles his seat. "Hey Dean." Spike says turning around and nodding at him. "Officer Scarlatti." Dean says. "Dean, what have I told you? You can call me Spike. No need for the formal stuff." Spike chuckles. "Right....Spike." He says correcting himself. "So any chance I can come see you guys in action sometime soon?" Dean asks. "You're going to have to take that one up with dad. It took him...like....a year to let me come on a ride along." I say as I drive. Dean chuckles and we arrive at his school. "Text or call if you need anything alright? Just don't get into trouble with your phone." I say to Dean. "Don't worry. Haven't gotten a detention since I was little." He says waving goodbye to Spike and I as he gets out of the car. "Tell me if you need to be picked up!" I say driving off.

"Look at you being a good sister." Spike says smirking. "Oh shut up!" I say smiling and heading onto the highway to get to the station. "I'm just saying. You're a great sister to him. Even if not by blood. You're a great sister." Spike says sincerely. "My mom....was pregnant at the time she died. I was going to be a big sister to a little brother...but it didn't happen...." I say softly. "I'm sorry." Spike says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. But I'm glad I get to spend time with Dean. Even if I didn't meet him till a year or two ago." I say. I park at work and then head inside with Spike. "Wondered when you two would how up! You just missed the first work out session of the day." Ed says smiling. "Mhmh. Don't worry. I'm gonna go get changed and then feel free to start the torture on Spike and I." I say rolling my eyes. Spike heads off to change as well.

"Team one, hot call at Newtonbrook High! Shoot out in progress." Winnie says. "That's Dean's school." I say running out after getting changed. "They also found some suspicious packages in the garbage cans on the first and second floor." Winnie adds. "We should call the boss." I say to Ed. "He's three hours away at a cabin in the middle of nowhere fishing! Yeah I'll try and call him. Get the SUVs loaded." Ed orders. The alarm sounds and we run off to get everything packed.


	20. Chapter 16 - part 2

"The boss is on his way but...it's going to take 3 hours." Ed says hopping in the SUV with me. I nod. "Sam and I are Alpha team, Spike and Taylor will be Beta team and working on finding and neutralizing the suspicious packages if deemed not safe. Leah, help get kids out once we've cleared floors. Jules, work on finding intel on the guy. One of us will be negotiator if the boss doesn't get here in time." Ed explains. We arrive on scene and all hop out of the SUVs.

"Show time guys. Let's move it." Ed states. "Where's Babycakes?" Leah asks Spike. "Not coming with I'm afraid. We need to be on the move and it's quicker sometimes without her." Spike says. Leah nods and I grab my kit out of an SUV. "Floor by floor?" I ask Spike. "Yeah. Let go." He says clipping the gun into his vest, I do the same. We head into the building. An hour later we disarm the bombs and make sure the kids are out. The subject is still at large somewhere in the building though, so Spike and I join Ed and Sam on the search for him. That's when Ed gets shot. "Officer down!" I yell over the com. "Sam?!" Jules asks frantically. "No. It's Ed." I say angrily. "The one day the boss isn't here and you decide it's time to get shot?" I ask Ed. He just chuckles dryly. Sam takes Ed to the EMS. "Spike? Did you find the kid that just shot at Ed yet?" I ask. I'd split up with him to find the shooter. "No he disappeared!" Spike growls.

We search for another 10 minutes until I spot the kid via heat sensor coming up the stairs towards Spike and I's location. "He's coming our way. How's Ed?" I ask over the com. He had gotten shot in leg by the shooter a little under 10 minutes ago. Sam was put in charge and Jules was second. "They say he will be fine. The boss is on his way still." Sam states. "If we can't talk him down, you're Sierra 1 and Spike is Sierra 2. Leah is still working on getting kids out and I have Jules helping me try to figure this kid out." He adds. "Copy that. Is Dean alright?" I ask walking towards a corner of the hallway and setting up for Sierra 1. Spike gets near me, waiting for Sam or Jules to meet us. "Yeah. They got him out a while ago." Sam reassures. I check my watch and remember when dad left his friends. He wasn't going to get here in time. I hope Jules can talk the kid down....

Jules and Sam arrive just as the kid gets in the hallway. Jules starts talking the kid down but he has a hostage and a suicide wish. To bad, very bad, combinations. The kid re-escalates and starts firing at us. The kid's hostage was shot in the shoulder and Sam took her down the stairs to the EMS. Jules turns the barrel of his gun on Jules and that's when I hear Jules order, "Scorpio! Scorpio!" Her and Spike scramble for cover as he also tries to shield her. I didn't want to kill the kid, but Jules gave the order, and he was about to kill an officer. I fire. The bullet it's the kid dead on and he drops to the ground.

I sigh and follow Jules and Spike down the stairs. Outside, my dad arrives, Dean is near Ed who is informing my dad of what has happened. Jules and Sam are nearby as well, talking about the whole thing. Leah is I guess already in the SUV and Spike is leaning against the side of a cop car, waiting for me I presume. He looks up at me and smiles when he sees me. Before I reach Spike though, my dad comes over with Dean and Dean hugs me. I hug him back and acknowledge my dad. "Thank you for being a part of saving me today." Dean says nodding as he steps back. "Any time buddy. You need me, and I'll be there. Now I better go before I get my butt kicked by the detective over there for talking when I'm not suppose to." I chuckle. I hop in the cop car with Spike after he kisses me on the forehead and we head off to be investigated. He for disarming some of the bombs, and I for disarming some bombs as well as being Sierra 1.


	21. Chapter 17 - part 1

  
"Spike. Ti voglio bene come se tu fossi mio figlio." (Translation - Spike. I love you like a son / you are like a son to me) Parker says looking at him. "I'd be proud to have you in the family." He adds. "Boss." Spike says shocked at the words he'd heard the man just say. "You want to marry Taylor? I give you my permission." Parker says to Spike. "Thank you. I....thank you." Spike says still in shock a bit. "Now go get the girl." Parker chuckles. Spike nods and gets up from the seat in the restaurant that Spike had taken him to.

*at the station*

"So you and Spike have been together for awhile now." Leah points out as we sit in the meeting room relaxing, work is going to start soon. We have a night shift tonight. "Yeah. So?" I chuckle to Leah. "So! When do you think you two are going to take it to the next level?" Leah asks. "Leah! I don't know....! Spike has had a lot on his plate recently." I point out. Leah rolls her eyes. Spike and my dad walk into the meeting room. He looks happier than I'd seen him in a while and even a bit cocky? "Where's Ed, Sam and Jules?" My dad asks. "Firing range." I comment, grabbing some more coffee. "Team one! Shoot out in progress on James Ave. Cops fell back and are requesting SRU back-up." Winnie says. "On it Winnie. Let's go. Leah can you get the three at the firing range? Spike and Max. You guys get the SUVs ready." The boss says. "Copy that." I say running off.

We get the team ready and head out, sirens blaring and lights going off. "We could do a rolling formation. Cause them to slow down?" Ed offers as we get nearer to the on the run vehicles. "Triangle formation would let us hit them and distract them. The SUVs are mostly bullet proof." Sam offers. "Yeah and we get shot possibly?" Ed counters. "The SUVs can take it....most likely. It's semi automatic weapons." Sam states. "Boss what do you suggest?" Ed asks. "We don't know if they have hostages or not. We need to end this fast. We stop the vehicle in front and then it will cause the other one to stop." The boss says.

"Alright then. The boss and I will take one side. Spike and Taylor, you take the other. Jules, Sam, and Leah, get behind the second vehicle. On the count of 3. 1, 2, NOW!" Ed says speeding off to the right side of the first vehicle. Spike and I take the left. We bump into them a bit and Ed speeds ahead to get infront of the vehicle. Jules, Leah, and Sam's SUV gets on the other side of the first car. Bullets start hitting our window and I edge against them one more time. They slow down as we make them, but the glass shatters on the right hand side of the SUV and a bullet comes in and hits Spike. Another one is about to hit me, but we get the two cars to stop and we all stop. "Officer hit!" I yell over the com. "Spike got hit?" Sam asks. "You just had to do the rolling formation." I grumble. "The SUVs can take it." I say mimicking Sam's words. "Stone." Ed states, glaring over at me. I go back to professional mode. We raid the two vehicles, there were no hostages. We did find 500,000 in cash in the trunk though. I take Spike to the EMS. The bullet went right into his shoulder.

"I'll be fine Taylor." Spike reassures, kissing my cheek. "Team one you have a hot call. Suspicious package found outside the local collage." Winnie says. "Copy that Winnie. We will head there now." The boss says. "Officer Scarlatti is going to need stitches at the hospital." The EMS says. "Go. You can handle it." Spike says letting go of my hand. I blink at him and then nod. It is starting to snow out. I hop into the SUV and Leah joins me. We speed off to the collage.


	22. Chapter 17 - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read a flashpoint fanfic once like this sorta and I liked the idea. I can't find the author of it though and don't even remember which fanfic site it was on, but whoever had that idea, *inserts credit to them here. You're an amazing writer.*   
> \- @taylorann_1426

I keep a tight grip on the steering wheel as we drive to the collage. "Spike will be fine." Leah reassures to me. "I know he will be fine. I just am holding back the urge to punch Sam." I mumble. Leah smirks and laughs at that. "For a girl who doesn't fight much, you want to punch Sam? You have guts." Leah says smiling. I shrug. "Give me a reason and I will." I mutter. We get on scene and hop out. I don't have Babycakes so I grab my bag and the handheld scanner and walk over to the "suspicious package". The thing looks innocent enough from the outside, it's wrapped like a brown paper package, a big paper package at that.

The snow is starting to blow hard now and I am thankful that I have so many layers on, problem is, I can't work with gloves on. I scan the package and then grab my tactical knife and carefully open it. It is definitely a bomb. A fortress of a device that has two mini gasoline canisters attached to each side of the timer, two things of C4 and lastly, 4 wires. "What are we looking at Stone?" Ed asks. The whole team, minus Spike, are standing near the cars with there coffee and trying to stay warm. They are a good 200 yards away by my orders. I explain what the bomb is and then demand radio silence.

I take my gloves off, find my cutters and search for the wires that connect to the gasoline canisters. My hands are shaking. They are slightly shaking, but still. It is something. I try to cut the wire but I can't do it. My hands are to cold, the timer says 15 minutes. I have to get myself together. I blow hot air onto my hands, but by the time my breath reaches the air it's not hot. I check my watch, it also tells the temperature. The temperature is 10 degrees. I let out a silent curse and continue working on warming my hands as my mind races through how to disarm the rest of the bomb so it doesn't take that long. I hear a few bits of commotion over the coms and turn it off on my end.

"What is she doing? It's been 5 minutes of silence. I think she turned us off." Sam mutters. "She knows what she's doing." The boss states. "I'm gonna go down there and see how's she's doing. It is freezing out. She's probably cold." Ed points out. "Eddie you know she and Spike's rules...." The boss starts. "One person down range. I'm the team leader. Isn't it my job to break those rules?" Ed asks jokingly. He puts his coffee down and starts his way towards where I am. I hear someone coming up from behind me and I frown. "You guys should know the rules." I mumble as I rub my hands together. The timer says 12 minutes. Ed sees the timer and then sees my shaking hands that I'm trying to warm. "Put your gloves back on Stone." Ed says softly. "Ed...." I start. "Tell me what to do." He says kneeling down near the bomb and I. I sigh and put my gloves back on. "This is my job Ed, I should be able to do this in my sleep and wether it's 100 degrees out or -15." I say to him. "Mhmh. Everyone has there limits Taylor. Now are we going to disarm this bomb or not?" Ed asks. He felt nervous himself. He wondered if this is what Taylor felt.

I tell Ed exactly what to do as I put my gloves back on, they are still shaking under the gloves. We get the bomb disarmed with 5 minutes to spare and Ed helps me up. "I think I'll keep my job. I don't think I'll be wanting to switch to being a bomb tech any time soon...." He chuckles. I smile at that. He puts an arm around my shoulder. "How about we go warm up, change, and then see Spikey, alright?" Ed says. I nod. We meet back up with the team and then head off to the station as the bomb disposal crew arrive on scene.

An hour later I'm changed and sipping warm coffee as I wait for Ed. I check my watch, it's 3AM. I yawn. Ed walks over. "You know, I have my own car, I can go pick up Spike on my own." I point out to Ed. "Ever think that I'd like to make sure my bomb tech and tactical technician is alright too?" Ed says smiling. "You look like you could fall asleep any second now. I'm driving and going with you. Now let's go, kiddo." Ed says smirking. I don't argue and head off to the hospital with Ed.

"There she is! And Ed! Nice surprise." Spike says sitting in the lobby of he ER area. "I wondered when you would show up." He jokes. "Someone give you morphine or are you always this cocky?" I joke back. Spike rolls his eyes. "Nope. No morphine. Like I need morphine..." Spike mutters. "How'd the bomb call go?" Spike asks. "Taylor did amazing as always Spikey." Ed says lying to cover my butt. I look over to argue, but Ed just puts a hand on my shoulder. "How about we get going?" Ed asks.

I get Ed to let me drive him home and then Spike and I head to our apartment. "Tay?" Spike asks as we lay in bed, about to go to sleep. "Will you marry me?" Spike asks. "Are you sure you aren't on morphine?" I ask kinda shocked by the question, trying to process it. "I'm not on morphine Taylor.  
I swear. I know it's not what you imagined for me asking you to marry me..." Spike starts. I kiss Spike. "Yes I'll marry you." I state. Spike looked at me incredulously. Then he kisses me back and we fall asleep together.


	23. Chapter 18 - part 1

"Getting married on Canada Day. Who would have imagined that?" My dad says as we stand outside the church. I was too busy freaking out. "Elizabeth?" My dad asks, using my middle name. "Sorry." I say snapping my attention back to him. "You look amazing. Michelangelo is going to be in awe." My dad reassures. Sam and Ed walk over. They whistle when they see me. I roll my eyes. "Boys. Don't make me taser you now." I joke, smirking. They raise there hands in surrender. Jules, Leah and Donna, and my friend Kat walk over. "Sam. Ed. Shoo." Jules says. "Nice bridesmaids outfit Donna." Ed comments. She was in her SRU uniform because she just got off work. "Well some of us have work." Donna comments. "Oh yeah? Well some of us work even harder. We have work right after this. Got a shift to get through. Don't we team?" Ed asks team one. I nod and so do the others. Ed smirks. "Going to the reception tonight though right?" I ask Donna. "Wouldn't miss for the world." She says nodding.

"It's time." Kat says checking the inside of the church. The bridesmaids walk in ahead of me and also the groomsmen. Then the music changes and I put my arm around my dads. "Ready?" He asks. I nod. I walk down the isle, I can see Spike standing on stage with the priest. Everyone is standing and I see Spike's brothers and mom. They'd flown in from Italy I guess. Spike smiles as I get on the stage and stand in front of him. "Bellissimo (beautiful)." Spike says. I blush a bit. We get through everything and then I hear the words. "You may now kiss the bride." From the priest. Spike kisses me and dips me down as he does. There is cheering from the entire room and I think I see Wordy take a picture with his phone. He'd taken off work from Guns & Gangs just to be here. Spike and I head out first and drive to the station. "Husband." I say. "Wife." He says. "Wow." I say still in shock. "I know." He says, driving.

"So you do have the batch of Roman candles we made right?" I ask. "Of course, dear. Hiding at work near Babycakes. Also I have the palungas and some...creative sparklers." Spike chuckles. "Hey, we ran out of the chemicals really needed for them and so I improvised while you worked on finishing the Roman candles. Trust me. Even the adults will want to do a sparkler." I chuckle. As a surprise for the reception tonight, Spike and I made a whole bunch of different fireworks and such by hand like Spike did as a kid. We just hope no one finds the stash.

We get changed when we get to work and meet up with the rest of the team. "Here come the newlyweds!" Ed says clapping. "Alright which one of you eggheads put cream cheese in my tac vest?" I ask crossing my arms and glaring at the bunch. They all point at each other and I frown. "Actually that was me." Spike says. I uncross my arms and turn to my right to face him. "Michaelangelo Scarlatti!" I yell. "Please don't kill me we just got married!" Spike jokes. I give him a knuckle rub on the head and chuckle. "Think of it as a just married funny?" Spike shrugs. Everyone by now is cracking up.

"Team one, hot call! It's the government building. They found a suspicious package in-"Ten bucks it's the basement." I whisper to Spike. "Twenty that it's in a parking garage." He says. "The north side of the parking garage on level 5." Winnie finishes. "Cough it up Scarlatti." Spike says chuckling. I hand him the 10 dollars. "Scarlatti and Scarlatti. We had the same trouble when Jules and Sam got married." My dad chuckles. "Now let's go. Get Babycakes. Get your tools. Kids." He says smirking. We run off and get everything ready and hop into the SUVs.


	24. Chapter 18 - part 2

"Fill us in Winnie." The boss says over the com. I am in an SUV with Ed, the boss is in another with Spike, Jules, Sam and Leah are in the last SUV. "They don't have much information on who put the package there, but it wasn't there this morning when people went in, it was only there when they came back from lunch." Winnie says. "Alright so someone came in during lunch break and put it there. It has to be someone who has clearance if they even got into the parking garage. See what you can find Winnie." The boss says. "Copy that boss." She says signing off.

"The package is a box with a bunch of wire on top of it, but the women that found it said she saw a blinking red light underneath the wire." Spike reads from the tablet, Winnie had sent some more information to us. We arrive on scene at the government building. "Taylor, Spike, figure out if the suspicious package is definitely a bomb and if so, disarm it. Jules, Leah, Sam, help evacuate the building. Ed, you're with me at the command post in the van." The boss says. "Copy that." We all say. Spike and I move out and take the elevator with Babycakes to the 5th level of the parking garage. "Who would want to blow up this area?" I ask Spike. "Maybe it's not a who but a why would someone want to blow up this area? For all we know it could be a car the bomber is jealous of." Spike points out. I snicker at that. "We've seen pettier things happen." I shrug and point out. He smirks and turns on Babycakes's X-ray and moves her closer to the bomb. "Bad news boss. We have anti-handling measures. Good news, there are no contagions, poisons, or chemicals." I say reading over Spike's shoulder as he looks at the X-ray image more.

"I'm going to take these images down to the command truck and run them against anything we have on file. Maybe something will pop up and we can find the bomber. Taylor, you got this one?" He asks me. "Going in manual boss." I say taking my gloves off and putting a quick hand on Spike's shoulder and nodding at him. He nods back sincerely and then heads off with Babycakes back down the elevator. "How's evac going guys?" I ask Jules, Leah and Sam. "Almost done. Don't worry." Leah says reassuringly.

"Copy that." I say kneeling down with the package and slowly taking the bulk of wires off the top. "35 minutes. I can work with that." I say seeing the timer. I pull out my tac knife and cut through the C4 very slowly till I can dig down and see the anti-handling device. There are 3 mercury switches, 2 wires, 2 big things of C4. Thankfully the wires are not under the timer. I use the trusted method of acetone and dry ice to freeze the mercury switches. Then I slowly cut the one wire near the timer, knowing the other would blow me up, along with the entire parking garage most likely.

"Bomb diffused." I say as the timer stops at 10 minutes 34 seconds. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then I get up and take the bomb with me down to the disposal truck. "Good job as always." Ed says patting my shoulder. "Who knew I wanted to disarm a bomb on my wedding day?" I ask jokingly. Spike laughs a bit. "Found a girl in the database with a picture of a bomb matching that X-ray. A Jesse Jackson, 31, went to jail years ago for making these types of bombs, was released last week." Spike says walking over and showing me a picture. "Where does she live?" The boss asks. "Oh look at that, I also have her address." Spike smirks, handing the boss the address on file. "Let's go team." Ed says getting into an SUV. The rest of the team get into SUVs. I hop into one as well and we all drive off.

We raid Jesse Jackson's house and find her. I proudly get the honor of cuffing her and leading her out to an officer's car. "Justice League!" Spike says high fiving the team  and I. He has a huge grin on his face and I roll my eyes. We get back to the station and finish shift. "Who's ready for a reception party?" I ask as we all head out of the station. There is cheering heard and we drive off to a park where the reception is. There's a DJ and great Italian food. I get excited when it's time for Spike and I to surprise everyone with fireworks. We set them up and have everyone get back under the pavilion so they can still see, but be safe. Spike and I light them at the same time and run back to the pavilion to watch with everyone else. A beautiful display of fireworks shoot up into the sky, they are definitely Disney worthy. Spike and I kiss while watching the fireworks display still go on and then enjoy the last hour of the reception with family and friends.


	25. Chapter 19 - part 1

"D...d....dad." I ask with wide eyes, kneeling over the dying mans body. "Hey kiddo. Daddy loves ya. I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry." He says putting a hand on my cheek. Blood starts slowly coming out of the side of his mouth. "Taylor. The paramedics are here." I hear my dad, the boss say. The man lying in front of me is my real father. Alive. Yet dying again, but this time in front of me. He'd lived and gotten picked up by the witness protection program. He'd lived. Now I watch as my dad smiles one last time and takes his last breath. A quiet sob escapes and the next thing I know, I'm being gently pried off my real father by Ed and Spike. The boss...the man that has taken care of me all these years....stands back again and to the side watching the whole ordeal. "He's dead already." I whisper as the paramedics check my dad's pulse. Spike holds me and I just hug him. No tears come out because I can't process it. A month ago Spike and I got married and today I'd found out my real father is alive and has been the entire time. My mother is not though, and that makes it even sadder.

*that morning*

"Alright team! We have a change in pace today. You want to know what we will be doing?" The boss asks. "Is it going to be a training day?" Sam asks putting down his weights. "Please don't be a training day. We had one last week." I groan. "No it's not a training day. I talked Ed out of that." The boss says. "Yes!" Spike says smiling. "Oh don't get too excited now. Today we have to do a security detail for a protection program person. He will be coming in 30 minutes so get showered and changed. I don't know who it is yet, but we will be on the detail all day." The boss says.

Leah, Jules and I head off the women's locker room, while all the guys head to there locker room/weapons locker. "I wonder who it's going to be." Leah says as we all get changed after each showering. "Maybe it's a woman." I shrug. "Or a guy. Normally we get guys." Jules points out. "We will just have to see." I say shutting my locker and pulling on my jacket and tac vest. "I do have to say I love the black uniforms better than the grey." Leah says. "Why's that?" I ask. "Just seems more sleek that's all." She points out. I roll my eyes. "Let's go. I bet the guys think we are having some sort of gossip party." Jules chuckles.

And so they were because as soon as we all walk out Ed, Sam, and Spike are standing waiting for us along with the boss. "Is there a party we didn't get invited to?" Sam jokes. "A party? You wouldn't be invited even if we did have one army boy. Girls only." I laugh and then stop as I hear everyone else stop. Turning my head I see everyone looking at our witness protection program person. It was a man, about 6 ft, blonde hair, blue eyes, and definitely in shape. "Guys, meet Thomas Williams." My dad says. I grab the file to look at his actual name and background and have to do a double take. The man's real name in the file is Daniel Stone.


	26. Chapter 19 - part 2

"Taylor what is it?" Spike asks. The boss grabs the file gently from me and looks at the page I am on. "Why aren't you freaking out?" I ask turning around to face the boss, my dad. "You knew." I say, the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks in the face. "I got approval to adopt you after your father knew he'd have to go into the program. He knew that I'd take care of you well. I've known for a long time, but I did not know until a while ago that we'd have to be his escort today okay? We are going to have to put personal issues behind us and do our job. Copy that?" The boss says. I sigh and nod. "That is your real dad?" Spike asks looking from me to the man in front of us and back to me again. All I can do is nod.

Ed, Sam, Jules and Leah also give odd looks. There are whispered arguments and statements between them and then they turn back to face "Mr. Williams." The man clears his throat and then stretches out his hand towards the boss, they shake hands. "Thank you for taking over my detail today.  
The two people normally on my detail had a vacation to go on and the replacements were busy." He says. "It's no problem. It's a good change in pace from what we normally do." The boss says. Williams shakes hands with the entire team, when he gets to me I shake his hand, but feel like I should be angry. I can't though, I have to be part of this detail and need my emotions in check. I was going to show the boss that I could do this with no problems. "I'm sorry." Williams whispers has he does shake my hand. I look him in the eyes and then head off to make sure we have the SUVs all packed.

"We should get going. Wouldn't want you to be late to your meeting now would we?" Ed says trying to break the ice. Williams nods and the rest of the team head to the garage to meet up with me. I am grateful that the boss tells me to go in the first car with Spike and him while Ed and Sam take the middle with Williams in it. It will give me time to calm down and collect myself for the rest of the day. Leah and Jules take the last car of the detail and we head off towards town.

The boss keeps looking over at me, probably trying to read if I'm alright or not. "I should have told you, but it was for your own safety as well as his. You couldn't know he was alive Taylor. He would have had to be relocated even farther away." He says. "He was here in Toronto this entire time?" I just mutter, it wasn't really a question that needed answering, but of one of disbelief. "I bet you are glad he's alive." Spike says. I nod and focus on driving again.

We get to the business building without any problems and I hop out with everyone so we an survey the area to make sure it's safe and clear. Jules and Leah stay with Williams to keep him safe while we do it. "It's all clear. Areas secure. We can take eagle one inside." Ed says over the coms. We get Williams inside and then up to the meeting. The entire time I stand guard with Spike outside the door and the rest of team keep tabs on him. It is going great until we step outside of the building and hear a gun shot ring out. The whole area is secure, how could someone have gotten in the building? We had Leah and Jules checking the roof every 15 minutes and we had Ed and Sam walking the length of the building.

I turn around to see who had gotten hit since I'd been in the front of the detail, the bullet  missed Sam by a milimeter and hit Williams, my dad, right in the chest near the heart. We get behind the SUV and Ed and Sam head off to find the subject. I grab the piece of clothing Spike hands me and put it over William's gun shot wound. I can tell my dad is calling the paramedics over the com and slightly notice that Ed and Sam had caught the subject, but it is all a blur.

"D...d....dad." I ask with wide eyes, kneeling over the dying mans body. "Hey kiddo. Daddy loves ya. I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry." He says putting a hand on my cheek. Blood starts slowly coming out of the side of his mouth. "Taylor. The paramedics are here." I hear my dad, the boss say. The man lying in front of me is my real father. Alive. Yet dying again, but this time in front of me. He'd lived and gotten picked up by the witness protection program. He'd lived. Now I watch as my dad smiles one last time and takes his last breath. A quiet sob escapes and the next thing I know, I'm being gently pried off my real father by Ed and Spike. The boss...the man that has taken care of me all these years....stands back again and to the side watching the whole ordeal. "He's dead already." I whisper as the paramedics check my dad's pulse. Spike holds me and I just hug him. No tears come out because I can't process it. A month ago Spike and I got married and today I'd found out my real father is alive and has been the entire time. My mother is not though, and that makes it even sadder.

They take his body away and we head back to the station. I shower, change and try and get the blood of off me. "You know, hydrogen peroxide does wonders getting blood off." Spike says walking into the women's locker room. I jump slightly. "Spike. You can't just walk into here....." I start. "Don't worry. I knew Jules and Leah were out and they told me you were dressed." He chuckles. "How are you holding up?" He asks. "Good. It's not like I just lost my father. Again." I point out. "Let's go get a drink at the Goose. The rest of the team are going." He says. I nod and head off with him.


	27. Chapter 20

  
"Morning." Spike says kissing my nose. I yawn, stretch and then cuddle up next to him. "Five more minutesssss." I say sleepily. "Well it's your lucky day because it's our day off." Spike says as I turn around, he is smiling at me. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asks. "What time is it?" I ask, to lazy to check the digital clock on Spike's side of the bed. "10 AM. I thought I'd let you sleep in. I got up around 7." He says. "10? I haven't slept in that late in...a long time." I mumble sleepily. He just chuckles. "Tay. Breakfast?" He asks again as I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. "Surprise me." I whisper out before I am complete asleep again.

Spike heads to the kitchen and starts making pancakes, eggs, canadian bacon, toast, and starts up another pot of coffee. He turns on the radio and jams out to some Indy 90's music as well. When I walk in, I'm hit with the smell of an amazing breakfast, and the sight of Spike dancing around the kitchen with a spatula. "Morning." I say sneaking up behind him and putting my head on his shoulder. He jumps slightly. I smile. "Just for that you aren't getting coffee." He states, but he's smirking and then kisses me. "No coffee?!" I say faking shock. I put my hand over my heart and give him wide eyes. "It's on the counter over there." Spike comments nudging me towards it. "Mhmh. You'rethebest." I say sleepily. He turns the radio down and flips a few more pancakes.

We eat breakfast, enjoying the fact that we don't have to go to work or get up at some ungodly hour in the morning for one of Ed's training days. "I think he purposely likes to make us suffer." Spike laughs. I smile a goofy smile and that makes Spike laugh more. "Okay. Let's actually finish our breakfast now." I comment trying to calm my laughter. "Agreed." Spike says. "It's a very good breakfast I must add though." I point out. "Only the best for you." He says, looking me sincerely in the eyes. "Anyways!" Spike says hopping up and picking up both of our empty plates. "I was thinking we could invite the team over and watch the hockey game coming on this afternoon." He states. "Sounds like the perfect plan." I say getting up and kissing his cheek. "I'll text my dad and Jules." I say starting to walk off to the hallway to the bathroom. "I guess I'll be in charge of Leah and Ed, Sam is with Jules so we don't have to worry about that." He states. "Make sure to invite Ed's family!" I point out. "Of course!" Spike says cleaning the plates from breakfast. "Are you going to shower?" He asks. "Yeah." I say casually. "Without me?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes and walk off to the shower and start it up. "You coming mr?" I ask peaking my head out of the bathroom. Some steam escapes as well when I do. Spike makes a big grin and then I drag him into the bathroom with me as he walks towards me. We shower and then get ready for the party for the afternoon. "My dad volunteered to grill hot dogs and hamburgers." I say checking my texts as I load the fridge with food from the grocery store. "Do you even remember what happened the last time he did that?" Spike points out giving a slightly scared look. It clicks and I look at him with the same expression. "Right. Scratch that. Ed or Sam can do it. Or you." I say. He nods and wraps his arms around me. "I want to enjoy this afternoon. With you. Not the just the team. You. Ed or Sam can grill." Spike says trailing kisses from my head to the nape of my neck.

"Now now. We have a party to get ready for still. We are only half way done. Later." I reassure kissing him. He nods and we get back to work. Around 1, my dad shows up with Dean, next is Ed and his family, the rest of the team come in after them. Leah even comes with her girlfriend. Ed grills the hot dogs and hamburgers and we all sit outside for a while, laughing and talking about our lives at work and with family. The hockey game comes on and then we all get inside and sit down on the couches to watch it. I cuddle next to Spike and we watch the game with the rest of the team. Occasionally getting up to grab snacks.


	28. Chapter 21 - part 1

  
"Leah. I am going to disarm this, alright? I'm not going to let anything happen. You're going to go home tonight. Have a beer with your girlfriend. Watch TV. The whole works." I say to Leah. "Team where are the specs?" I ask after walking out of hearing range so Leah can't hear. "We are still looking..." I hear a disgruntled Sam state, I could tell he was looking through papers and maps in a hope to find the right thing. I had stayed to work on the bomb vest on Leah, Sam and Ed had gone to find the bomber and get Spike and I specs because Spike was working on getting a bomb vest disarmed off a high up politician. The bomber had taken Leah when we were all spread out trying to find the politician.

"Get out of here Taylor." Leah states as I move my hands around trying to figure out which wires to cut and not cut. My left hand which holds the cutters, is shaking ever so slightly. The timer counts down still and is at 30 seconds. "GO STONE!" Leah orders this time. "Officer Stone." The boss says slightly agitated. "I can't get the specs. The guy burned them!" Sam yells angrily over the com. I realize Spike has followed orders and retreated out of the building he is in because I hear him yell, "Taylor get out of there. Please." In a desperate tone. I grab my bag, squeeze Leah's hand and look into her eyes one last time, and then bolt down the hallway, down the flight of stairs and outside. The bomb explodes and I'm thrown to the ground in front of the now semi-destroyed building.

*few weeks later*

I wake up and groan as the alarm goes off on the clock. "Time for work. We get a newbie today." Spike says kissing my nose. I sigh. "Hey. I'm sure it's someone great. You know the boss." Spike reassures, seeing the hesitation in my eyes. "How about we get showered and what not and then we can pick up donuts from Timmy's on the way to work? I know they're your favoriteeee." He coos. "Alright alright!" I laugh as he trails kisses down my neck. "Good. Now let's get up." Spike yawns, stretching. He pulls me off the bed and we head to shower. Then he and I get changed. He grabs the car keys and locks the door as we step into the brisk fall air of Toronto.

*at work*

"Alright listen up team! This is Rafik Rousseau. He will be joining us on Team One." The boss announces. We are all gathered in the guys locker room near the storage locker. "You can just call me Raf." The young officer reassures. "Hot call team one! Suspicious package found downtown at the CMC business building." Spike and I high five each other and head off to pack the SUV with Babycakes. "Are they....always like that?" Raf asks. "They get a bit excited when it comes to suspicious packages." Jules smirks. We get the SUV packed and head off.


	29. Chapter 21 - part 2

"Raf you are with Stone, determine the status of the package and if it really is an explosive device, Taylor. Spike, command truck, Jules and Sam work on evac, Ed with me." The boss says as we arrive on scene. "Copy that." We all say. It is my turn on bomb duty again and I am giddy about it almost. I'd be ecstatic if it weren't for the fact that a few weeks ago we'd lost Leah to a bomb. "Come on Babycakes." I say using the remote to maneuver the bomb robot out of the back of the SUV. "Who named the robot?" Raf asks laughing. I don't laugh back. "Spike found her in the back storage room at the station and worked on her until she was like new. He named her Babycakes because it was sort of a joke on the fact that the team thought he'd never get a girlfriend." I state. "So Babycakes was Spike's girlfriend per say." I point out. Raf just shakes his head and laughs.

We head inside the building and down to the basement. "ETA until you are with the package?" The boss asks, standing over Spike's shoulder in the command truck. "3 minutes." I state checking my watch. Spike tenses up as he watches me over the video feed approach the package with Babycakes. "Scanning now." I state going through the full check list of what could possibly make it an actual bomb. "So what do you do when you approach a package like this?" Raf asks me. "Evaluate, neutralize, and hopefully not detonate." I say reading over the results of the suspicious package. "Guys we have a bomb. There are no anti handling measures, no poisons, gasses, bio hazards, I'm going in manual." I state taking off my gloves. My hands are shaking slightly. I bite my lip. "Aright. Be careful Taylor." Ed states. "What happened to Leah wasn't your fault Taylor." The boss points out, I think he can tell by my voice and demeanor that I am nervous. "I know." I say trying to make myself believe his words. "One person down range." I state to Raf, and then grab my tool-bag and approach the bomb.

Raf looks down at the screen on Babycakes remote, she is still sending live updates of the device. "Taylor. Something just spiked." He says. "What something?" I ask starting to head back to see what he's talking about. "Active explosive!" Raf says seeing the big flashing "active explosive" light go on. I start to run, but it's to late. I am thrown against the basement wall of the CMC building, coughing, I try to see through the dust that has formulated. I take an inventory and realize my ribs are badly bruised at the most. I try and get up, but pain shoots through my side because of my ribs.

"Taylor? You alright?" I hear Raf ask. He shines a flashlight in my direction. I quickly scramble for my com and flashlight, but wince as I do. "I'm alright." I lie, finding my com and putting it into my ear. I hear voices yelling over the other end. "RAF! TAYLOR!" The boss, Ed, Spike, Jules and Sam yell. I don't know how long they have been yelling it until I check my watch. 2 minutes. "We are alright." I state. There is a collective sigh over the com. "We are on our way down right now to find an opening to get you guys out. Just stay put. Are either of you hurt?" Ed asks. "Just some bruised ribs for me." I say. "I'm alright. Some scratches." Raf reassures. "Let me take a look at your ribs." Raf states getting up and kneeling down next to me. I am sitting against the wall. Every breath gives me pain and I try to regulate my breathing better.

"Don't even say you are fine." Raf interjects before I can say a word in edge wise. "You know. I might actually like you newbie." I laugh. I shut my eyes, wincing. "I know what happened a few weeks ago. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry about your teammate. Now, let's take a look." He says taking off my tac vest and feeling around near my ribs. "I think they are just bruised. It's going to hurt for a good 3 days though." He points out. "Not my first time." I smile. "Not surprised with your job." He smiles back.

The team find a way in 30 minutes later, Raf helps me up and we head out with the help of Ed, Jules and Sam. Spike and the boss meet us topside and take over on helping me. When I have given my statement of what  had happened and the team tell me they found the bomber, we all head back to the station. The follow up meeting, the boss says, will be in the morning and we should all go home and rest. I change and head out of the locker room. Raf is standing there on his phone. "I just want to say-" he starts. "I know and I just want to say thank you. For being there today and helping me. Leah would have been honored that you replaced her on the team." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. He just gives a kind of shocked look and I walk away. Leaving a speechless Raf in my wake.

Spike drives us back to our place and he helps me inside. "I'm gonna get a bath going for you okay?" He says. I kiss his cheek. "You're the best." I say smiling and laying down on the couch. By the time Spike comes back, I'm fast asleep on the couch. He picks me up and takes me to the bath and I yawn and wake up. "Bath time." He says kissing my cheek. I take a bath and then he carries me down the hall to our room. "I have legs you know." I point out. "Just lemme carry you alright?" He says smiling. I nod and  he lays me in bed, then grabs his phone. I fall asleep to the sound of him ordering us pizza.


	30. Chapter 22 - part 1

"Not so fast." Ed states, putting his hand up in front of Spike and I, we had just walked into the station. Jules and Sam are snickering down the hallway, behind Ed. Ed points up above us and I follow his finger. Up above us is some freshly hung mistletoe. Before I can even turn back to laugh at Ed, Spike grabs me by my jacket collar and pulls me into a kiss. Raf and the boss walk out of the men's locker room as this is happening. "Now that's a kiss." Ed smirks. "I have to say that topped ours." Jules points out to Sam. "Want a redo?" Sam smirks. The hot call alarm sounds, bringing me back to reality. "Wow." I say to Spike. "Wanted to make it worth wild." He says with a huge grin on his face. I head off to change quickly and so does Spike.

"What's the call Winnie?" The boss asks. "Robbery in progress at the JP Bank downtown. Unis (cops) are requesting SRU." Winnie states. "Copy that Winnie. Let's go team." Ed says starting to jog off to the garage. We pack the SUV's and I hop in with Spike and Raf. Ed and Sam take the middle SUV. Jules and the boss are in the first one. "Give us the details Winnie." The boss says as we drive off. "10 hostages. Two subjects. They came into the bank at 8:35 this morning and ordered the teller to give them 3 million in cash. No one has gotten there names yet, but Unis are working on it." Winnie states. "Copy that Winnie." The boss states. We arrive on scene and hop out. Sirens are blaring and unis are still arriving on scene.

"Inspector." The boss says shaking Stainton's hand. "Sergeant Parker." The inspector says. The inspector fills the boss in more on what's happening and I head to the command truck with Spike to get cameras going and what not. Ed and the boss get into the command truck and Jules, Sam and Raf wait outside for orders. "I'll start negotiations. If this doesn't work out, I want you to plan a infiltration to extract the hostages and take down the subjects if need be, okay?" The boss asks Ed. Ed nods and leaves. "Jules. I want you in the van to help me figure out more about our subjects." The boss adds over the com.

30 minutes later, the boss is talking with the subjects still. We find out that the couple is actually the owners of the bank, or well, the husband is the owner. There daughter had been taken hostage and the hostage takers had ordered for them to do this and get them 3 million or they would kill the kid. Only one problem, the boss can't get the couple to trust him. Trust is key in negotiations. Boss thinks it has something to do with having tunnel vision because they are so focused on there kid and would do anything to save him.

"We could use rubber bullets and take them down and then try and help them get there kid back. If we find the kid we find the hostage takers." Sam points out, we were all squeezed inside the command truck now, thinking over a plan. "How do we know we can even trust them?" Raf points out. "They do have a son and he was suppose to go to school this morning on the bus, but never showed up to class." I say reading from the computer. "Look. We found the ransom call on the wife's phone, the caller can't be traced though. Probably used a burner phone so we couldn't find them." Spike states. "How do we know it's a group. Just trust the subjects?" Jules asks. "It's all we can do right now." The boss says, leaning against the wall of the command truck, thinking the whole situation over. "So it's a plan then. We go in and get the hostages out safely and corner the subjects and take them down safely. Got it?" Ed states. We all nod. "Spike, Max, Raf. Beta team. Jules, Sam and I will be Alpha." Ed states. "Let's move out." Ed orders.

We get inside the bank and Jules and Raf work on getting hostages out while the boss talks over the phone and tries to distract the subjects, who have to go in another room to talk to him. Bad news though, the wife sees Spike and I sneaking up and starts shooting at us, hitting Spike in the vest once and hitting me in the shoulder. Sam gets behind the wife and disarms her, then cuffs her. The husband is detained by Ed. Jules helps me up and Raf helps Spike up. After getting fixed up by EMS, I get into the SUV with Spike again and we head off with the rest of the team and the husband and wife to find the son and actual subjects.


	31. Chapter 22 - part 2

"SRU! Hands in the air! Drop the weapons!" Ed orders. I had stayed in the SUV with the James (the husband) and wife. We found the building the subjects had taken James Paker's son to. It was out of town a ways and near this old creek which had a factory that used to produce steel. "We have the kid." Raf says over the com to me. Raf escorts the kid to the SUV and I open the door to let him in to meet with his parents, then walk back over to join the team. "How's the arm?" Sam asks casually, we are all standing near enough to the van to watch the family, but far enough to give them space. "Good." I say nodding.

We finish with the call and file all the paperwork and then head onto our next hot call. It's Christmas Eve which means lots of people shopping. It also means more hot calls. Our next call Winnie tells us is at the Yorktown shopping mall. "Suspicious package was found in Santa's "shed." Winnie states. "Copy that Winnie." The boss says. "Can you have someone send Babycakes and the command truck?" Spike asks reading over the files we were both sent. "Will do Spikey." Winnie says. We continue driving. "I think we should both go inside for this one. It's an interesting package. All Christmas like. I wonder what the inside looks like." I state to Spike. "Agreed. But if it's chained down. I think we aren't going to like the actual bomb. If it even is one..." Spike mutters.

"Sam. Raf. You two are on evacuation. Jules with me. Ed, go inside with Spike and Taylor. See if you can maybe find some clues before they make you leave." The boss chuckles. "Copy that." We all say. We all hop out of the SUVs. "So what do we have you two?" Ed asks once we are set up and scanning the package with Babycakes. "It's a bomb." I state plainly still finish the scan. "It's not a fake. It's definitely a IED. Thankfully the chains are just to make us think it's worse than it looks on the inside. " Spike adds looking over my shoulder. "Can you disarm it from here with the water cannon?" Ed asks. "I actually think we can. What about you Spike?" I ask. "We are going to disarm the bomb with the water cannon boss." Spike states over the com. "Copy that Spike." The boss states. "Be careful." He adds. Ed stands back and we position Babycakes at the right distance to disarm it. The thing explodes and grass and a bunch of random stuff falls out. "A stuffed animal?" Ed asks confused seeing one in the small amount of wreckage. I just shrug.

We finish the clean up on it and then head back to the station. It's 7 PM by the time we get there. We have a quick meeting and then I go get showered and changed. Then I meet Spike near the front desk. "Have a great Christmas Spike and Taylor." Winnie says smiling. "Thanks Winnie. You too." I say. We all have the day off tomorrow since we didn't get it off last year. Teams rotate every year, so this year it's team one's turn. "Let's go." Spike says putting an arm around me and kissing my cheek. "How's the ribs?" I ask Spike. "Così così." Spike mumbles. "So so. I see."  I state, translating Spike's Italian. When he is tired he sometimes slips into Italian. Even with my shoulder hurting, I drive home and we get to our place. Then I drag Spike inside and we both collapse on the couch, not even caring about dinner at the moment.

*In the morning*

I wake up to Christmas music softly playing and a bunch of whispered talking. "Well look who's finally up." I think my dad says, I haven't opened my eyes yet. When I do, I find my dad and Dean putting stuff on a Christmas tree and placing decorations around the house as well. "Wha..." I mumble. I check the clock. It's 8AM. "I know Spike and you love Christmas and get up early so I thought Dean and I would come over around 7, but you two were asleep, so I am about to go get you guys breakfast when I realize the sorry state of this place. No Christmas tree. No Christmas lights?" My dad asks. "We've been busy..." I say turning to a still asleep Spike, I run a hand through his hair. "Well it's a good thing we came then to fix it." My dad states. An hour later Spike, Dean, my dad and I all eat breakfast and open presents and talk as it starts to snow outside.


End file.
